The Third Fanel
by Ruby Chikyu 4444
Summary: i'm back! Escaflowne with the insert of a new character, Van's blood sister, enjoy... chapter....12 I think, luv ru
1. UM I finally posted go me how2begin

The Third Faniel  
  
Well here I go another failed try to upload this here goes... wow it's actually working go me *does happy dance then gains composure*  
  
7/16,  
  
I was born in June, 16 rotations ago and, have lived my live in shadow for my brother's sake. He has taught me many things like my destiny, and my blood history. The letter I have received today baffles me. I never have received a letter of such extreme urgency.I rush to his Vione, I sent word earlier about my arrivement. I should get there by seven. It's been a year since I've seen Folken last, he never has time to see me anymore. I'm still curious why he needs me.....I must go now, the driver says we're entering the city.  
  
For my thought of the day: To face my destiny I am alone, On darkened wings my past is shone.  
  
  
A young woman looks up from her diary. She has auburn hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black medieval dress with a black jeweled collar. The carriage she was in stopped. She stepped out to meet a blue harried man along with a platinum haired man. She bowed.   
"Hello dear brother, it's good to see you." the girl  
"And you Silvia."-Folken  
"THIS is your sister"- an amazed Dilandau.  
"Yes, please take her to her room......I'll see you at dinner."-Folken leaving.  
"Yes brother." The bowed female. She turned picked up her suitcase and awaited the albino.  
"So your Silvia" Dill turning to lead the way.  
"No, I'm Draka, Silvia is my ancient name only Folken calls me that". Draka.  
"Oh, ................so where did you travel from?"-Dill.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm here now and I am bound to whatever fate has bestowed upon me. Can we go now if I don't get out of this dress I'll be forced to kill someone."-Draka bleakly  
"sure whatever......."- Dill turning -(I'd like to get her out of that dress).  
The girl behind him started to giggle.  
"What's so funny"-Dill-(did I say that out loud.)  
"No you didn't, it's just that I've been trained so that when I want I can channel my thoughts into someone else's. For example if I wanted you to kiss me right know I'd just think it.....it also allows me to pick up on what my opponent is thinking. Oh and as for your thought, well maybe one day you will."-Draka blushing.  
"Shit." he muttered, as he walked her through several halls into a dark room. Everything was black except a cherry-wood canopy bed. It and it's sheets were a dark crimson color. Draka piled her suit case on the bed and took out some leather pants, a semi-tight sapphire shirt, and boots. She turned to find him up close to her. His nose inches away from her own. She looked up at him daring his thoughts, and coercing him into looking away first.  
"I'll leave you to change, when I come back I will take you an a tour of the Vione." he said walking off.  
"Yes my lord" she replied as he walked through the door. Although she did not read his mind she knew his thoughts......he could barely keep himself from taking her. She changed and walked out of her room with the intent of finding her own way around the Vione. She found something that intrigued her the practice room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Practice Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau walked to the practice room, where the other dragon slayers were at, to blow off some steam. He could barley control himself, and what's worst she was Folken's sister. In an instant she could surly have him killed. He picked up his sword and challenged Chesta, his most loyal slayer, one who could take any beating and still be respectful. They got into fighter's stance and began. The fight took didn't really take a lot out of him, although Chesta was getting better.   
When he finished he was about to leave to meet up with Draka when he sensed someone was about to attack. He blocked behind him only to find Draka pushing him down.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Causing you to use all of your skill"  
"I'm not going to fight some wench" he said turning around again. She tripped him and pinned him down.  
"What afraid I'll beat you" she whispered in his ear.  
"Slayers out!" he boomed. All of them left scared out of their wits leaving behind the two. Draka grinned she needed a fight to test out her skill and Dilandau was just the person to give it to her. The two got in to fighter's stance and began their fight.....  
  
  
  
I know RUBY! Why the @3$5 did you stop there...... Well I don't know, maybe because I have to keep you all in supspence. Also I'm working on another fic. Entitled jell-o day if Mona and Sakura will give me the freaking story..... *Starts rambling to self*, anyway if any of you want to be in it just let me know.....And I have this to say if you want to read something insane (like me) read my bio... and special thanks to the following people, Luv ya Love Witch, sakuramona and you too Magicman *glomps magicman while giving smokegirl a bazooka to keep her busy*  
  
Preview:  
A battle that left our fighters in a compromising position (when Folken walks in), and What's up with Van. And because I can Sakura hooks up with Chesta *Because she always supported me, even when she tries to kill me*, and the question of my self-cannibalism (joke) will be answered, along with the snap-on underwear   
Later  
ru,  
P.S. It actually took me this long to upload because I had no idea how to upload my story *DAMN YOUZ (shakes fist at screen)*. but still go me I figured it out. Review if you want a cookie or one hand clapping.  
see ya.  
  
  
  



	2. Must give people lots of cookie's

DISCLAIMER FOR THIS AND LAST CHAPTER: I do not on escaflowne in a box, not with a house not with a mouse . I do not own it here or there I would not own it anywhere (except for Van and Dilandau i'd love to own them). I do not own it with green eggs and ham (The book and Wendy's), now please let me be sam I am. *Lawyers back off and wait for next chapter to pounce*  
  
OK.... I give thanks to the following people you all get ten cookies, five "one hand" clappings and two hundred cool points:  
  
Thundersenshi17- You rock, your my first reviewer disregarding my self, careful don't run into anything. And because I can, along with those cookie's I give you one infinite cookies and milk pass. Thus if you have a bad day you get all the free cookies, your choice, and milk you want. Enjoy  
  
Love Witch just typed this up the next chapter will be longer, promise *_^. I give you along with what's on top, a gigantic cookie in the shape of Van with wings, its life size. (gaaaaa) and a life size glass of milk shaped like Hitomi, enjoy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first opening move was hers and she charged with all she had. He blocked which she suspected. Then she started to test his defenses, attacking and predicting his overall speed. He was good, very good, she would have to use all her predatory instincts to beat him. She paused her attack waiting for him to take the offensive.   
  
Dilandau was struggling..... at first he underestimated her, and watched as she tested to learn his largest weakness....... begging for him to attack, which he did, and as he soon learned it would cost him.  
  
On his attack, Dilandau was tripped and Draka took control of the match. She knocked the sword out of his hands, and pinned him down. What she didn't suspect was for him to roll over. He soon had her under him and he knocked the sword out of her hand. A smirk appeared on his face as he bent down and started to whisper in her ear.  
"I guess I win Silvia......" he purred. She smiled back and flipped him over, and tackled him....  
"I guess not." she grinned (falsely angelic). The two began fighting again until she was yet again pinned under his weight.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were losing on purpose."- Dill. Pinning her down by straddling her.   
  
AN: (Hehehehhe *giggles like school girl* this was in my dream also hehehehe........... Oh yeah, so you don't get too jealous Magic, I would like to point out that your #1 on my hottie's list...I mean the whole kiss on the cheek was adorable *gives kiss to Magicman and a rocket launcher to smokegirl* now back to the story)  
  
"What can I say I like the veiw"-Dra. As he stretched her arms over her head. Just as he was leaning down to kiss her, Folken walked in. The two quickly separated Draka becoming highly interested in the furthest wall away from the two, while Dilandau walked up to Folken not averting his eyes from the floor.  
"I'm glad your getting along well with my sister, DILANDAU...." as angry sounding as Folken can get.  
"............."-Dill  
"SILVIA, go get changed for dinner. Wear the dress I last saw you in, and don't get sarcastic by wearing the black one, you wore today."-Folken  
"Yes brother" she replied walking out of the room.  
"AS FOR YOU, we're stopping in Austria tomorrow at a fort, pick up supplies..... and preferably stay off my sister." -Folken.  
"Yes, Lord Folken."-Dilandau. Folken walked out while Dilandau recapped what happened, trying to make sense of it all. (Had I?, No I wouldn't try to kiss her, would I?)-Dil. All of the thoughts swirled inside his mind, the sorcerers had created him to be the perfect weapon, one with no weaknesses, or emotions, then why did he feel something for this girl....  
He pushed anything he felt deep inside to where even he himself would not know the truth.... and he stalked out of the practice room, to get changed for dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he arrived he was bewildered at what he saw. Draka was in a platinum dress with her hair down. He never noticed it before but she had exceptionally long hair that flowed pass her shoulders and just above the small of her back. She was watching her plate near the head of the table. He was suppose to sit on the other side facing her, which he did ot find so irritating. As he sat down they caught eyes for a minute before she looked down again. Folken walked in and sat at the head of the table glaring at his sister. The rest of the dragon slayers walked in and sat half on the side of dilandau, half on the side of Draka. Dilandau watched as Chesta looked at Draka and started fidgeting.  
"Brother, may I leave I am not feeling well.."-Draka  
"Yes, but you will be accompanied by a slayer, I want you to stay in your room and not wander around the Vione, Chesta go with her." - Folken watching her reaction.  
"Yes, my lord."- they both replied obediently. As she got up Chesta followed and walked her out of the room.  
" Hopefully she won't try to bed Chesta too."- Folken.  
"What do you mean?"- Dilandau.  
"They were best friends long ago and I don't want her to get to..... attached to him." -Folken. Dilandau's face grew grim, as an unknown feeling surged through him. How could she do that to him.... act like she liked him and fool around with Chesta behind his back. He excused himself and walked to Chesta's quarters walked in and gasped at what he saw. Chesta and some girl were making out on his bed. Chesta immediately stood up and saluted.  
"Who are you?" he inquired the girl relieved she wasn't Draka.   
"She is my best friend, Sakura, she arrived a little after me, and wanted to say "hello" to her fiancé... which you interrupted before I could stop you.."- Draka from the doorway. Dilandau turned and growled.  
"I wasn't asking YOU..." he spat. His angered surged as she turned away, stopping to say one last thing before she left.  
"Bite me Dilly boy, and if you ever use my ancient name again i'll run you through, and that's not a threat, that's a promise" -Draka. Turning while Dilandau fumed in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Van and Hitomi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two narrowly escaped, Fanaila's burning with their lives. They were picked up by a knight and were currently heading to his fort. That was when Hitomi, passed out and Van carried her, for about half a mile. Hitomi was placed in a room, while Van was placed in another.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HeHeHeHEeheHeHeheeh....... I am evil what's going to happen between Dil. and Draka. Only I know starts laughing methoticly then forgets her next two lines pulls out script.  
Lets see Dilandau and Draka are on bad terms, Van carries Hitomi aha.... Here we are... I as the evil person that I am refuse to put up the previews for the next chapter, what can I say I like you squirming. Oh yeah the self cannibalistic thing, since i'm mostly a vegetarian (except for the occasional Big Bacon Classic from Wendy's) I choose to bite myself when I feel the need. I relieve stress and freak out the people next to me, thus I fulfill, my daily need to scare an unknown person. As for the snap on underwear thing........ I guess you'll have to read sakuramona and I's up coming story The gw elemental drunken files. THEY STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN ME THE FREAKING STORY *SHAKES FIST AT SCREEN AND SAYS OBSCENITIES TOWARDS FRIENDS*. Sleepy must go to sleep now......falls onto computer  
  
Later my homie g's  
luv Ruby  
  
  



	3. Fights and Fluff

Disclaimer: WTF: I still lack the ownership for escaflowne, and Monty Python The Quest For The Holy Grail. Although I do have picts of my hotties from Esca. THIS MEANS ME NO OWN RIGHTS SO TAKE THAT YOU KILLER, LAWYERS! *killer lawyers back off.*  
  
First my very special thank-you's (I like giving my extra special friends extra fun gifts so enjoy):  
  
Princess Neptune: thanx and, cause your also a Dil. lover I give you your own Dilandau in leather... enjoy  
  
LW.... heheheheh ok I wrote longer.. I already had my last ch. typed up before I got your review... so sorry to make up for it I give you Van for the week (he and Hitomi are having a fight about whether Alan is gay or just simply needs to die) LOL  
  
Sakura: Chesta..... CLOSET...... WITH WHIP CREAM.. I'll let you fill in the blanks as you see fit.  
  
MONA: Heero tied up on the bed. hehehe  
  
Tika: in a word : Duo  
  
Thundersenshi17: A large wooden mallet to kill Alan because he's coming up (Alan's such an %^*#$% & he needs to die) plus ten more cookie's and ....Your own personal "Dragon Slayer", enjoy...  
  
And because I reviewed myself I request an e-mail from MagicMan.   
  
Magicman & Smokegirl  
M- day pass to make out with Hitomi (don't worry Van's busy promise ^_" )  
S- your own white rabbit from monty python and your own Holy Grail, and 5000 turtles (any color).  
  
  
  
Ok, so....... um, I guess I should start (five minutes later).....  
dot dot dot...etc. (twenty minutes later...) WTF son of my five foot monkey I can't force myself to write so, that's all for this chapter....  
  
  
  
  
P.S. i'm typing this up with little sleep so if something doesn't make since ask me about it and I'll clarify also if you haven't figured it out by now this is a D/D & V/H fic. Plus whoever else I want to hook up.   
  
  
  
  
Ha, fooled you, take that you lousy mortals.- bob the flying tree. *bang* bob falls over dead....Nooooooooooo....- random guy #9 who also gets shot.  
  
Oh Well,  
  
On with the story....P.S.  
  
AN: I would like to warn you that although I love Dill. (in every way I can.) He........ um...... He's going to get, a little beaten up. (lie, she means tremendously, torn apart - Sakura.... SHUT UP! don't force me to hurt you. instead..-ruby). However I strongly encouraged my character Draka to get "with" him in before the end, I can't say they will stay together though. I must point out that these two will have problems with their relationships in future chapters... So sit back and watch the vases (and cups, and desks, and books and.....) fly. later ru.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dilandau and Draka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God he is such an ass...... I hope ..... I don't know, that, he it's..... gaaaaaa."- Draka fuming in her room. She punched a wall and broke through. She clearly wasn't venting her anger constructively, but luckily the hole only went through to her shower, not to somebody else's room. Just as she placed a picture to "cover" the hole, who else but the source of her anger, Dilandau, walked in.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THREATEN ME DRAKA, NOW YOU WILL GET DISCIPLINED LIKE A MAN SHOULD HAVE DONE TO YOU LONG AGO!"- Dilandau highly agitated. He tried to slap her but before contact, she caught his hand and twisted.  
"If you do not get out of here.... I will kill you!"- Draka.  
"SORRY YOUR BROTHER PUT ME IN CHARGE OF THIS HALL OF THE VIONE, SO I CAN GO WHERE EVER THE HELL I WANT." - Dilandau spat. She looked at him, how could she ever think he was hot. Or even urn to share a kiss with him. They starred daggers at one another for about a minute. Each one refusing to look away first, never to admit defeat. About this time the picture that Draka put up fell down. The sound from the object hitting the ground caused both warriors to attack.   
Dilandau rushed at her and tackled. She threw him off of her and tackled him. They took turns throwing punches and rolling together on the ground. They hit desks, tables, coat racks, and anything else that was in their way, and they didn't hesitate to use each of those items, to hurt the other. They where soon up against a wall both struggling to gain the upper hand.  
"YOUR SUCH A LITTLE BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE, WITH YOU."- Dilandau angrily. Both stopped realizing what had been said. They separated quickly and refused to make eye contact with one another, both blushing furiously. Draka walked to the window and looked out. The sun had already set and the moon created a heavenly aura around everything. She looked back at Dilandau who was looking, back at her. Both where bathed in the moon's heavenly rays. She thought his platinum hair shimmered in the light, and it only highlighted his deep, dark red eyes. While he thought of how her pale, milky skin's glow showed the gentle side of her that she kept locked away from everyone. They walked toward each other, minds enveloped in only one thought. They came together in one deep kiss, both pleasant and demanding. Draka moaned with pleasure as he deepened the kiss by coaxing her lips apart with his tongue. And as quickly as this kiss started, it ended. He broke apart from her and quickly retreated out of the room, leaving a very confused and lonely Draka.   
  
@N: don't worry their will be more fluff in this chapter, but not with them. Sadly they hafta fight, again and you'll understand why in a sec. We'll later...Now whose view to go to first, oh I know.....  
  
She must have played the scene in her head a thousand times. Each time the end result baffled her. He gave her the first kiss she had ever had.... and yet she responded to him with the same feelings as she had felt from when she first saw him. *She fell on top of her bed after righting some toppled furinature.* The only thing that she admitted to herself was the enjoyment of the kiss, but why had he run off. "Am I really that bad?, He did say I was a bitch but, I thought it was just his anger because of the situation that we were in... Does that mean he really thinks that I'm a.... and if so .... Was he just using me?"- Draka she started to cry. The confusion inside caused her strength to crumble, leaving a small helpless girl. One whose only thought was hatred towards herself. The same thoughts kept repeating over, and over in her head. Because of your stupidity, you forced yet another person from of your life.   
She honestly believed that it was her fault her parents died, and why Folken never visited her. But the only person aware of these thoughts was her, and she kept it inside herself, after all it was all her fault anyway. So why should she place her pain in someone else. That night an angel fell from the heavens, and her tears brought the coldest rain. Each drop a bit of void that was her soul.  
  
Dilandau ran, ran for his life, mind and soul. If he had one. The kiss frightened him, once again all of the thoughts he kept deep inside were let lose. He wanted her.... to need him, to fear him, and perhaps most importantly to love him. He needed it so badly he didn't stop running until he got to his room. His heart felt weak, and his bed empty. He had wooed many women in his life, and yet none of them brought this strong feeling inside of him. This girl, had not only brought these feelings to him, but also forced him to deal with himself. He hated himself, everything he had he ended up destroying. It started to rain.  
"how fitting, the perfect dripping of heaven's angels to fall when I am ready to give up."-Dil although he didn't admit it to anyone he honestly believed in angels. Draconians, the people with wings were a fitting example. Although they brought destruction upon themselves they lived solely for one another. His mind lingered on Draka... her hair, her smile, her giggling, even her threats. To him she was every bit of perfection. Which brought him to one conclusion. "I am going to ignore her, that way I can't hurt her, and..... I won't fall in love any more than I already am. "-Dil  
  
Yet again @nother @n. to any guys reading this: I believe everyone should get good advice now and again.... so (and unlike characters in this story who don't get my wisdom ^_" ) If you ever believe that the only way to keep yourself and someone you care about from getting hurt is by excluding them from your life, than you'll only bring pain upon them and, yourself.... now back to the story....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Folken's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother, I realize they are meant for each other but, they just can't get together so easily if they do..... they'll never have the courage to face their destinies' together. I don't even know how i'll tell Van. Especially after Fanielia's burning. I haven't even told Draka about it..... so many secrets. I hope you knew what you were doing when you said her and Dilandau are meant for one another. Dorinkirk says the Dragon and the unknown force are growing, the one thing that he is blind to see is the impact of Draka on his "perfect" destiny.... Oh, look it's raining, it looks so bleak out there...."- Folken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan had given the king and the seer two separate bedrooms, however they were connected by a door, In case of emergencies. Hitomi awoke, as the rain pelted on her window chilling the room. She got up, and walked in to Van's room.  
"Van?"- Hitomi  
"Yes?"- Van  
"Um.. I can't sleep"- Hitomi blushing while sitting on his bed. He sat up and, wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. Soon she was off to sleep in dreamland. His face tugged at a smile as he picked her up and placed her back onto her bed. He watched her sleep for a minute before turning away. He had to get her back to the mystic moon, but he didn't know how. They were to leave in the morning to go to the capital. There he didn't know what he would do. The only stern thing he had on his mind was the promise that he made to get his revenge, and to get Hitomi back.  
  
O.K. I'm done it's longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoyed it Later my $exy G's....  
ru  
  
  



	4. Wow this is freakin 2695 word go me does...

DISCLAIMER: menoownescaflownesonosuieforyou.  
TRANSLATION: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE SO DON'T SUE.  
  
I own a copy of cosmo but I don't own the magazine company  
  
Ok now my usual psychotic thank-you's :  
  
Darkgoddess - I love your fic so much. I often read it over and over again. (What sad is I sometimes start yelling at my computer when Dilandau and Ray act stupid, my mom still thinks I'm psychotic, well duh mom how long did it take you to figure that out *grin*.) Lets see pulls out bag and jumps in looking for the perfect gift to give. AHA! Jumps out with five foot chocolate (or vanilla with any filling) Unicorn. Here you go... And a large bag of hands clapping. enjoy  
  
Thundersenshi17- glad you like it um.... I figure you'll be busy a while *coughs with Miguel* So I give you a hologram to take your place and a nurse's uniform, and sorry about the mallet I didn't expect for it to fall from the ceiling (mental note kill courier)..... Enjoy.  
  
Love Witch- My lips are sealed. And thanks, have some fuzzy hand cuffs just so I can laugh. *Gives cuffs and Van then starts giggling through rest of reviews until getting to Sakura*  
  
Kitkat- for clawing me feet when I tried to fall asleep. Thank you el cato  
  
Mona- Thaz from dragon knights I'll let you elaborate   
  
Tika- strawberry jell-o  
  
Mei-ling- Trowa any location for however long you want enjoy  
  
And to Sakura- Wufei....... And........ A pink fuzzy bra that fits you *Jumps and runs to her bathroom locking the door trying to save her life taking the computer with her repeating the phrase (I love you, don't kill me)* and just to get on your good side. I'm now giving Mona 500 fuzzy thongs (Maybe you can ask to borrow one to match just kidding)   
  
Mona: *death glare* WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
  
Ru: (Checks bathroom door to make sure it's locked) um.... I love you.....  
  
Mona: No you don't *Trying to break the door down*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh yes I will give the privilege of almost killing Alan (someone gets to impale him with a spoon, or rusty syringe... Your choice.) to whoever can answer this question for me. Did and when did Dilandau see Van was Draconian? (Don't worry thunder, you'll still get to hurt him with your sword)  
  
Oh yeah to clear up the age issues: Folken is 23, Van is 17, Hitomi 16, Draka 16, Dilandau 17. When Van was two his father died and Folken failed to slay the dragon, Varia, his mother tried to find him while she was pregnant with Draka. But you'll find that out in the next few chapters.  
  
I dedicate this chapter in memory of Bob the tree *starts crying* he died at as such a young sapling. We love you Bob.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning was a fresh, new day. One that cloaked yesterday's mishaps in Draka's opinion. She started the day in her usual routine, in different settings. She washed up, got dressed and wrote in her diary:  
  
7/17  
  
I feel like dying today. My life is so complicated, everything seems to bring nothing but awkward experiences. I want to go home, Folken still has yet to tell me why I'm here. *knock on door* I must go now Chesta says it's time for breakfast. That coward won't even face what he's used, I hate him so much.  
  
Today's thought for the day: Upon the wing's of precious doves. I struggle to learn if my love loves.  
  
  
She left her room and followed her friend Chesta to the dinning room. There she found Sakura and Folken waiting. She sat down and watched her plate. It had two pieces of toast and some fruit. She mindlessly began eating when Dilandau walked in.   
  
"Sorry I'm late I had a long night"- Dilandau hushed. He looked at Draka, noting that her hair was up in a bun again, with two chopsticks, and as usual she was in pants. He sat down across from her groaning inwardly at his luck. There was an unusual eerie silence at the table, just the sounds of food being chewed. Dilandau got up and looked at Folken. Who only nodded as he left, taking Chesta with him.   
"Brother why am I here I want to go back."-Draka. He looked at her and sighed, while Sakura got up and excused herself.  
"To be forward with why your here, I'm going to put you under Dilandau's command. You are growing and I need to be sure your safe."- Folken -(plus it will surly cause you two to fall in love with one another, not just the infatuation you feel now.) He looked at his sister she was ridged but still kept her composure, reminding him of his mother and father. She lost it-  
"I will not, and my decision is final, if you want to protect me just lock me away again as you've been doing. I refuse to live my life answering to that pompous Asshole!"-Draka storming out of the room.  
"That did not go as I planned."- Folken, wondering what made his sister so upset. While Draka stomped to the guest room Sakura was staying in.  
"Bad news?"- Sakura. Concerned why her friend was so angry.  
"Oh nothing It's just, FOLKEN PUTTING ME UNDER THAT ASSHOLE'S COMMAND!"-dra. (She has such a potty mouth when she's angry it's great.)  
"Man your really pissed about this aren't you?"- Sa.  
"Well something happened last night after we fought in front of you.... He followed me to my room and we fought there."-Dra.  
"Big surprise when you left he started yelling about you were such a hard ass, and claiming your not so tough, the sad part was he wasn't even speaking to Chesta and I, he was talking to himself."-Sa nodding  
"I don't know I just have to get out of here what should I do?"-Dra  
"*Starts thinking* aha I've got it you know how we're stopped at the fort of the knight from Austria?".-Sa  
"Yeah, so?"-dra  
"Run away and seek refuge with him, you'll get away from your brother and that bastard Dilandau."-Sa  
"I wouldn't call him that I mean after the fight we did *Starts mumbling*"- dra.  
"What was that? Shit, how far did you get?"-Sa  
"Relax, I mean it was just a kiss and he ran off afterwards, it's just....... he used me."- Dra  
"I'm going to kill him *calmly*, no one uses my friends!"-Sa  
"Shut up, it's okay I'm just going to take your advice and run away so do me a favor, tell my brother I'm sorry, and as for you don't pick fights with him please....."- Dra pleading. Sakura looked at her for a second and nodded than contently change the subject.  
"We picked a date. The wedding is in a year, think you'll be able to make it right?"-Sa  
"Of coarse but I have to go now, I looked on the schedule sheet, and they are leaving in twenty minutes will you be ok, while I'm gone."-Dra  
"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't with Chesta as their husband-to-be"-Sa.  
" Hey No nookie for you" -Draka who was walking out the door, leaving the other girl shocked and blushing. She grabbed a bag from her room then ran to the docking bay. She watched as one of the ships descended and another started to follow. She crept up behind it and climbed in hiding in the back of the storage bay. She waited until it stopped the climbed back out amazed at her new surroundings. their was a beautiful fort in front of her with lush green trees all around. She quickly sneaked inside before anyone noticed her. As she was looking for a place to hide she ran into a man with long blond hair.  
"Oh gods I am so sorry, I'm such a klutz"- Dra  
"Not at all I should have been paying attention, you know, not walking into beautiful women like that. I'm Alan Schezar, knight of Asturia, who might you be" placing a gentle kiss on her hand.  
"Oh I'm Draka, Draka Fanel "-dra blushing slightly -(he's cute in a way but I prefer platinum to blond, wait am I..... no I'm not, I can't, can I? No, I won't I refuse to fall for Dilandau, he's a jerk.)- now fuming at herself.  
"Are you here with Zaibach?"- Alan. She shifted under his gaze. Then answered as truthfully as she could.  
"In a way my brother is part of it and I was visiting, but now I just want to go back home (where ever that is she thought inwardly) so I came to ask the head knight of this castle if I can stay for a day or two until I can find a horse to take me home, I mean I have money to pay for it all I just need to ask their permission."-Dra.  
"That's fine with me, I just need to warn you about some of our other guests they can be a little chauvinistic. " - watching the young female before him. She thanked him as he called down one of his men to escort her to her room. When she finally came down to the main hall she was surprised at the voice she heard.   
"The king of Fanelia is a coward he ran away from his country like a weak petty child."- Dilandau.  
  
Van was about to react even with Hitomi holding on to him until he noticed a girl walk down the steps of a nearby staircase looking unusually agitated she walked up behind the albino tapped him on the shoulder and punched him as soon as he turned around. He got up from the floor and the two began arguing he listened to the conversation before being dragged off by Merle. He was quiet surprised at what he did hear it was along the lines of: "If you say something about my brother being weak again I'll kill you..- girl" "You've been saying that a lot Sylvia I wonder if you'll ever follow through." What he failed to see was the result of this girl pulling a knife up to the mans throat and making a small cut, then pushing him to the ground. He was sure he heard right, but him having a sister. He figured he'd talk to the girl later, she and that other arrogant man obviously had something going and he didn't want to be brought into it. He took Hitomi and began to depart in Escaflowne when Alan stepped in front of the opening in Scharized (sp?) he challenged him and the two began fighting.  
  
  
(Oy I'm sick right now and typing is taking a lot out of me but still I must go on...... Oh yeah before we go on I have to continue the friendly battle that happened when Sakura and Mona read this).  
  
I'm locked in my bathroom both of the doors are being pounded on and both are treating to kill me. The lights go out and a door opens revealing two females engulfed in flames. They step forward, I step back still typing on my computer..... I'm so scared just as they go for the kill I tell them if I don't finish my fic people will be angry with them. They start laughing methodically as I think to myself "oh shit!"   
"Oh we aren't going to kill you"- Mona.  
"No we are just going to make you do something that your actually crazy enough to do on your own." sakura still crackling. Both girl's start whispering in her ear. Her eyes widen and her face is beet red.  
"And you have to do it in this chapter."-Sakura  
Ruby- *on hands and knees pleading* "No please anything but that."  
"Do it"- Mona.   
"Fine *looks at screen and starts typing specifically to magicman repeating to herself you had to show them cosmo knowing they'd use it against you.*, I'm so sorry magic please forgive me..... Hi I'm from cosmo and I'm conducting a sex survey I was wondering if I can take some measurements *Blush*"- Ruby runs and hides in bathroom again while Sakura and Mona plead for her to come out,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(damn them) oh crap I'm writing ......Where D/D are at.~~~~~~~  
Dilandau laid on his bed in his room thinking. He knocked out Draka as soon as she began cutting. He just didn't realizes how angry she was at him especially after last night. He brought her unconscious body back onto the vione and talked to Folken. That was when his day got bad or good from a different point of view. Folken told him that to keep her from running away again she would have to stay in his room. And there he was now looking up at his ceiling as she twisted and turned next to him. To make sure she wouldn't get away she even had to sleep in the same bed with him. He started to stiffen when she rolled closer draping herself on his torso and placing her head on his shoulder. Little did he know she was awake and testing him. She was awake when her brother gave him the order to keep her in his chambers, and was more than willing to get into the position to kill him. But as she laid there, waiting for him to sleep, it occurred to her, he wasn't trying anything. Thus she tried a different approach to see if given the perfect opportunity would he go for it. He got nervous there she was the most perfect girl he had ever meet and she hated him, not to mention she was lying on him in a very suggestive position. He slowly pulled her off and laid her beside him.  
"I know it may be hard for you to believe this but I'd never take advantage of a woman, and even though I can't tell you this when your awake I want you to know.....I care about you deeply and ....we just can't be together...... Everything I have I destroy slowly but surly, and I can't let that happen to you, I...... Love you."-Dilandau more shocked with himself than anything else, what surprised him more was when Draka's eyes opened and she crawled on top of him again. (Kinky Kinky!) He looked in her deep blue eyes and saw love, pure and simple.   
"Take me, *Noticing his shocked state she went on to explain*I want to show you I'm not porcelain and I won't brake"-Dra.  
He was about to protest until she silenced him with a kiss. They started making out until their was a knock on the door. She looked at him sighing, and gave him a final kiss before moving away and assumed the position of a sleeping wild child. He got up and opened the door to see Chesta in a excited state, knowing he was also interrupted with a session with female.   
"Lord Dilandau we've seen the dragon. We are moving to intercept, and we need you to lead us into battle."-Chesta.  
"Fine I'll be there in five minutes"- Dil. Looking back at Draka. He closed the door and placed on his armor. Noting the fact that she had yet to move. "I'll make it up to you I promise."- Dil. Quietly walking out the door.  
  
  
And I'm spent bet you all thought there was going to be a lemon in this chapter. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I promise I'll make a alternate chapter nothing but lemons. Sadly thought that won't be until 11 or 12. In the next chapter we are going to have Van get captured and If I feel up to it Draka's going to show her wings. And to magic I'm so sorry. This is my first fic. And they were going to kill me if I didn't do it, I'm actually being truthful, they were going to kill me. To make it up to you I give you Hitomi for a week enjoy. Now I hafta go I'm running a fever and I really need rest badly. Luv ya.  
ru   



	5. I'M HAVING A BAD DAY, SORRY THIS MAY SUC...

Hi all my homie g's what's up. I'm having a horrible day. My life is so meaningless. Oh well it could be worse I could be naked in algebra class lol. Because of this stupid freaking war my brother may be shipped off (damn @$$ho!e marines ), plus my friend Veronika may be leaving to go back to the Czech Republic (she's a forgien exchange student), with all of that I did crappy on one of my chemistry tests so my grade for the semester is a 77. (I'll probably get grounded for this but I'll sneak on to post whenever I can) I lost one of my favorite pictures off of Ranama 1/2 ( I used the female one to cover up my picture on my school Id I'll explain later) and I have a migraine which almost killed me during French (all girls and most loud and obnoxious), and beyond all that my father's being an @$$. Thank you all for listening to my mindless babble I just needed to get that off my chest. Oh well, so I figure the best way to release my aggravation is by typing up the next chapter. YIPPIE!  
  
Thunder: Your absolutely right now I remember thanx. I'll be glad to give your cousin the chance to impale Alan. (That twit, but he's not going to be an a$$hole in the fic. (He will get hurt though) hehehehehe).  
  
Mona: Relena on a catapult you get to push the button. Thank you very much for trying to cheer me up again.  
  
Sakura: An elephant nuff said.  
  
LW: see ya soon.  
  
AN: IF YOU SAW THE SERIES YOU KNOW THAT DILANDAU CAPTURES VAN WE ARE GOING TO BEGIN AFTER THAT HAS HAPPENED. THIS FOLLOWS THE SERIES ALMOST TO THE MARK (EXCEPT IT HAS DRAKA) Later ru  
  
AND YET I STILL DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Van and Folken~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm your brother"- Folken. *Opens wings*  
"Brother..................... Why? All of this time I thought you died trying to slay the dragon, not to run and hide. Why are you with Zaibach?"- Van  
"I want to know if you will join me, together we will be one. Alas there is something else that needs to be said but I am not the one to say it."  
*Pinprick Van falls down*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D/D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want you so much"- Draka moaning in his ear as he was undoing his armor, and she her pants, exposing her silky black thong.   
"This must be my lucky day"-Dil. Removing his shirt, staring down at her.  
" What does that mean"- Draka pushing him on the bed and crawling on top of his torso and locking lips, before allowing him to speak again. She pulled herself away when she took in what was said.   
"We captured the King of Fanelia."-dil. The grin plastered on his face dropped, as he himself realized what was said. -   
"Draka..."  
"stop, that's my brother and you can sit there and celebrate knowing he'll get tortured"- Draka pulling on her pants walking to the doorway slamming the door behind her.  
"What the hell is a matter with her"- Dil- knowing well it was his fault he got up and walked to the guymelefs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On The Crusade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stay here we're going to go rescue Van, gentlemen lets go."- Alan.  
"Yeah!" - Gaddis and the other men.  
"Right" - Hitomi waiting for Van to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Folken's Room.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van awoke to here the sounds of battle and ran towards the door. As he approached he was surprised to see the door open and a young man in front of the doorway. He was ready to attack until Alan knocked the man unconscious and said that they had to go. The two left quickly in search for escape. Unknowingly walking in front of Draka.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have you now Van!"- Dil. He attacked. He was close to killing when Draka moved behind him, and an unknown girl warned the king.  
  
Van swung his sword to defend himself, then took to the attack. When he brought his sword upwards he saw the girl from the fort pushed his enemy out of the way causing her own shoulder to get sliced.  
  
She winced in pain as the blade scrapped across her flesh. She fell on top of Dilandau knocking him out. As she breathed a sigh a relief she was yanked up by her now known brother. She grabbed Dilandau's sword and took it away from his grip to find her brother holding his sword to her neck.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you protecting him?"- Van. She shrugged and removed a piece of fabric giving him a clear view of the shoulder that he cut. On it were two aquamarine diamonds, he let go.  
"You....You....."-Van  
"Yes I am your sister, and to answer your question, it's none of your concern, now you must go, before they recapture you"- Draka now standing up. Van stood there beyond belief until she pushed him out of his daze and down on the ground.  
"I said go now listen to me."-Dra  
"I won't leave without you."- Van standing up determined not to lose another sibling to Zaibach. He grabbed for her arm, but she moved it, to instead hold it to his neck.   
"Gods your stubborn. Its not my time to leave Folken yet now go now before the slayers come"- Dra.  
  
He watched unbelievably as she turned around and picked up the platinum haired man, and carried him off into the mist. He was soon yanked back into reality when Hitomi pulled on his sleeve. They ran to Escaflowne then jumped onto the crusade and departed while Folken watched unamused.  
  
Draka dragged Dilandau to his room and placed him on his bed. She was about to climb in with him when Folken came in.   
"I see you two have been getting along well."-Folken.  
"Not really I hope he gets impaled with his own sword."-Draka  
"Then why did you take a sword for him?"-Folken inquired.  
"Ok so I care about him a little"-Draka.  
"It was destined, you and him together, but as your brother I suggest you hold back until you're really sure you want to show your wings."-Folken. He walked out leaving Dilandau and Draka alone. She climbed into the bed next to him and didn't refuse when he wrapped his arms around her. When Dilandau woke up he did a recap of what happened to him. He was about to ask Draka what had happen when she sat up and proceeded to undo her top. She faced away from him and pushed until two white wings with silver tips exploded from her back. She held her head down closing her eyes while thoughts of resentment of herself cascaded through her mind. (I'm a demon it's only right that he should know, I can't bare to look at him. What will he think?) Just as the first tear started to fall from her eyes, she felt a warm hand wipe it away. She looked up at him into his eyes, shocked to find no traces of fear or even anger. He brought his head down to hers and smothered his lips with hers. Her wings dissipated and she soon found herself enveloped in his arms. She had truly found her place, with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now How was that for an update, nothing but fluff. I apologize for this being so short but like I said I'm having a bad day. Oh , I had a teacher tell me about this new thing called pick-up poetry. It's when you listen to those around you then pick 4 of 5 interesting words and write a poem with them and here is mine about Dilandau, what can I say he's such a hottie  
  
WORDS: Platinum, Dreary, Appeal, Collision.  
  
Poem: Dilandau  
Ah, the appeal of my platinum haired hottie.   
His face brightens the most dreary of my days.  
Bringing the collision of my heart and soul to life.  
  
Well later,  
ru   



	6. LUVING AND FLUFF BUT NO LEMONS, SADLY IT...

I Luv you all although (not as much as my hotties mmmmmmm Dilandau and Quatre gaaaaaaaaa) However, there is a very important an at the bottom that some of you *coughs Mona and Sakura* may kill me over I sorry but hey it's the truth damn it, hell DTEF.  
  
Thundersenshi: I need a slight description of your cousin and a name if I'm going to have her impale Alan and I give you a Camera, a five foot stuff animal monkey (like the one I actually have in my closet lol) and a big bag of thank-yous. Thanks for all of your support and I hope you have better day's ahead.  
  
Mona: seriously why didn't you stop me...... I'm going to live to regret doing that and you know it.... Oh well I give you some uni-giraffes and a hula hoop lol. Keep practicing, because in the name of Bob the flying tree (bless his soul) We will have a contest even if it's on her and is just a figment of my imagination.  
  
Sakura: I give you cheese, thus actually giving you your daily dose of fromage, and a Wufei and Chesta plushie, hell I already gave you the guys what more do you want from me.  
  
LW: thanks for the support I hope you enjoy your vacation from ff. Just please come back with even more great stories. I give you a fairy prism and a kangaroo that can say the alphabet backwards while diving into a pool full of strawberry jell-o Estimated value .5 cents  
  
Tia: a large wooden disposable spoon, forty-five cents and the word quack to use for the day enjoy them like I have. Teehee, teehee, teehee  
  
Tika: I wouldn't forget you now would I, I give you two sets of handcuffs and some kinky underwear, now quit trying to rape my penguin sheets. lol  
  
Magic: a limo, your choice on color, a elephant, and a large wooden rabbit.  
Smoke: A neon sign that says your stupid, I'm tired, go to hell. And a taser. Just don't use it on magic, please  
  
~And now something random that happened to yours truly  
This is my conversation I had with my brother it was quite amusing but you'll figure out why, later.- Ru  
You know your going to wear something under that shirt. - Shi (rubies baka brother aka Jobe. Debating on weather she can wear a see through top.)   
Yes I was planning to but I just may not now.- Ru.   
Someone's is going to die, and your not going to just wear a bra - Shi  
Damn there goes my night job. - Ruby  
~~~~~~Later that week Ruby is wearing the shirt with a very revealing swim top on it~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehehehehe - ruby  
No you are not going to wear that-Shi  
To late and you can't to anything about it unless you want me to walk around naked.- Ru  
Shi- *twitch twitch*  
  
HeeHeeHee bet he didn't see that coming, oh well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: What do I have to do to get through to you people I still don't own escaflowne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D/D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draka woke up that morning wrapped in not only in bliss but also, Dilandau's arms. She sighed contently and rested her head on his warm, bare chest, smiling when he slightly tightened hold. She drifted off into the abyss of sleep and did not return to the world of reality until late in the morning. When she woke up no one was there. Once again thoughts of uneasiness plagued at her heart, while bitterness crept into her soul.  
'Was last night just pity?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Just as the first tear started to fall from her eyes, she felt a warm hand wipe it away. She looked up at him into his eyes, shocked to find no traces of fear or even anger. He brought his head down to hers and smothered his lips with hers. Her wings dissipated and she soon found herself enveloped in his arms. She had truly found her place, with him. He slowly picked her up, and placed her on his bed. He then proceeded to take off his own shirt and throw it in the corner. He walked to the other side of the bed, lifted up the dark fuzzy blanket she wrapped herself in and sat down snuggling up next to her. As much as he wanted to take her he knew she wasn't in the mental state to do anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. He kissed the top of her head, her eyes closed, dropping tears and her breath ragged, as her breathing slowed and she feel asleep wrapped in the arms of her own personal fallen angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I never even thought about love until him, hell I'm still a virgin. I know I can use my powers to have him act the way I want but....... I want him to love me, not something hollow from my influence.' thoughts cascaded through her mind as tears dropped from her eyes. How often did she cry because of him, how many times did she ponder her own eradication, or salvation from the man with the ruby, blood eyes. She dried her tears and shook her . 'I cannot be weak I refuse it no matter how much it hurts it will fade away just like these things I feel for him.' She picked up her clothing and got dressed she tried to open the door but it was locked. 'I guess this is to keep the demon in her cell I can't believe he even touched me last night.' she thought grimly. She was turning around when the door opened and her oppressor stepped in. A grin (that might look evil to other people but quiet sincere to the woman before him) on his face and breakfast on a tray, in his hands along with her bag and certain journal.   
"Good morning Sylvia, my sweet I hope you had lots of rest because I plan for you to have along day ahead, with the inclusion of a long night."- he said seductively. She giggled, burying her previous thoughts deep inside, and decided to play along with him, for now. She took the tray from him and sat it on a nearby table, then jumped on him pinning him down on the floor.  
"And what might those plans be, I truly hope its a longggg, harddd workout the kind of thinggg you can't walk after" she replied slurring selective words for her own amusement. To her delight it worked, he soon had her pinned under him with a wild desire burning in his eyes. He was about to proceed with his, in a word naughty, thoughts when a knock was heard.  
"Damn it can't they just run this damn thing without me for a freaking minute, scratch that we'd need a week to ourselves" - he uttered lowering his eyes on her again. She blushed replying something as equally intense.   
"Well I hope you know that if we did have a week to ourselves, you would not get a break, ever"- Draka laughing as he shockingly gulped. The door sounded again and a agitated Dilandau answered it not noticing Draka starting to eat smugly at her victory, over the now shuddering, with great disire, general. Viole was in the doorway his head down in an attempt to save himself from Dilandau's anger.   
"Sir, Lord Folken needs to talk to you in an hour, after lunch and says you need to brief us before you two converse"- Viole  
"Fine I'll meet you and the other slayers in the practice room in thirty minutes now go and don't come back anymore today"- Dil barked. Still unaware of Draka's grinning presence behind him. The slayer nodded and ran away quickly. He turned back around to see Draka seductively eating a strawberry. He was about to take her when she shook her head.   
"No, we need to talk, plus I'd rather have you all night rather than a few mesally minutes, with interruptions, although I'd be well up to making out with you, after our discussion so sit down and answer me how we are suppose to keep this from my brother."- Draka. His expression turned serious and he began to think, while sitting down beside him. She had an idea but doubted if Dilandau would go for it.  
"I could act like I'm involved with someone else, just in front of Folken"- Draka. He looked at her angerily, calmed down, then nodded.  
"Just know that you are mine"- taking her hand and kissing it. She moved over him and proceeded to sit on his lap and began kissing him. His hands seemingly found their way up her shirt, while their tongues continued to pulsate against one another. 'She tastes like strawberries' thought while he felt as well as heard her moan with pleasure. They were just about to bring their session to a more passionate stage when Draka saw a clock. She stopped and managed to convince him to wait until that evening, then laughed as he stalked out of the room in shambles.   
'I have never felt this before.. I can't feel though, what's wrong with me, I.... I think I'm in love. I'd do anything for her it's just that.... I'm not suppose to feel anything'- Dilandau. He knew that he could not live without her and was never going to give her up, assuming she felt the same way but she brought up an interesting and important fact. How was he going to convince Folken that he actually loved the man's sister. He went to the practice hall and found the slayers waiting patiently. He briefed them quickly and picked out the perfect one to be the false "courter" for his Draka. He ended the discussion and called Viole over for the briefing on his special mission. Relieved that the officer didn't seem to questioning to the situation. He soon left and brought Draka to lunch, with the intention to put up the act in front of Folken. They started to eat, Viole and Draka acting longingly towards each other, a little too well for Dilandau's liking. He soon had to leave, leaving the sappy "couple" to preform. He took care of the problem, a guymelf malfunctioning, and stompt his way to Folken's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Folken's room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wanted to see me?" - Dilandau agitated.  
"Yes, the dragon is getting stronger and we need you to capture him very soon."-Folken  
"Fine is that all"- Dil. furious over such a useless meeting.  
"Not quite I feel the need for you to have your slayer Viole keep his hands, and mouth off of my sister"- Folken 'perfect I know she cares for him, but the question is does he feel anything for her and even can he feel?, this is the perfect plan'. He watched, satisfied, as the young general's jaw, fist and overall composure became rigged. The general looked at the man, nodded, and quickly left searching for his once believed love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Van and Hitomi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So she is your sister?"- Hit  
"I guess I just wonder why she stayed there with that bastard"- Van  
"Yeah"- Hitomi wrapped in her own thoughts. 'The way she looked at him and risked her own life to save him it was obvious the girl was in love, but then I, myself been saving Van does that mean............ No it can't be he's a king and I'm just some dumb girl from the mystic moon.... Still he has been looking at me differently,'- thought the girl as a blush crept upon her cheeks. They sat in the cabin waiting for Alan to give the final orders.  
"Hitomi what's wrong?"- Van, but was never met by an answer as Alan walked in and he felt the need to thank him.  
"Alan thank you, I left to save you but you ended up saving me."- Van.  
"Don't thank us thank Hitomi."- Alan  
"Oh I see,"- Van 'She keeps saving me why, She never asks for anything in return She's so extraordinary, am I...... No Hitomi would never think of me that way, so I shouldn't her how I feel.... I'm only to protect her that's it'. He thought while contrary Hitomi herself thought 'Why that arrogant jerk he could of at least said thank you. I don't know why I even care about him, WAIT! Why did I say I cared about him..' Both thoughts were interrupted when Alan continued.  
"We are going to the capital of Austuria, there we will talk to the king so get some rest, especially you Hitomi."-Alan smiling.  
"Oh, I will"- Hitomi feeling her cheeks burn, while Van felt a twinge of jealousy move its way through his body. 'Why should I be jealous besides I have more important thoughts to focus on like my sister..... I wonder what her name is or even where she has been living for the past fifteen years'- Van. He felt a familiar pain rip through him, he had no home, it was gone, all gone. 'At least I have Merle' he said to himself although sometimes the little hair ball did not understand that he viewed her as a sister and nothing more. He walked to his cabin and rested until they landed at Austuria.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Merle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Lord Van' she thought. He was so depressed since he came back. She heard from Hitomi and was equally confused when she heard about the young woman, claiming to be his sister, and if it was true. Unlike the others though she would know more about the woman than she herself thought possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Varia?," a young cat girl with pink hair spoke.  
"Yes, Merle." -Varia.  
"Do you want a daughter, I mean one who's yours?" - she asked timidly.  
"I have a daughter, and she is the most beautiful girl, and cat, I may say, around"- Varia hugging the young kitten. She smiled a large grin before asking another question, still hugging the queen. "If you had another, what would she be like."- Merle. Varia looked at the girl and smiled before replying, "Well, her name would be Sylvia, Vandecourale, Draka, Fanel, she would have red hair and blue eyes, but mostly she would be able to do great things, fight with the best of them, and in a pinch make a great cake" - laughing.   
"Why the name?"- Merle. The queen's eyes saddened a bit as she seemed to be remembering her own past.  
"Sylvia means gifted leader in draconian, Vandecourale would let her always relate to her brothers and sister", still smiling, "Draka means dragon like in strength, beauty, and heart and Fanel is my husband's and I last name. Now let's go to the park"- Varia smiling at the bouncing girl in front of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I have a sister, and her name is Sylvia'- thought Merle happily. She knew she would talk to her sister soon, then they could be a family again, because she was the link between them all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you like it especially considering its 5:40 A.M. And I did not wake up early. P.S. I'm feeling a little discouraged about this fic. I don't think people like it. Please voice your opinion, and I promise If I do end it it will be a well written ending not something that's half-assed   
Promise.  
Later,  
ru 


	7. I'm so sorry, Next one will be 3000 word...

I APOLOGISE FOR THE WORD LENGTH FOR THIS ONE, MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE 3000 WORDS AND WILL BE OUT BY SUNDAY PROMISE *_^  
Chapter 7   
So what's up my homie g's, Not much here it's a school night and my insomnia is acting up, so I figured I might as well pop up a new chapter while I have time to burn yes MOREO, MOREO. Lol. Also I would like to recommend you all to read RETRIBUTION BY ROWLENA CALLIOPE it's a good start on a unique story and also ALWAYS WITH YOU BY DARKGODDESS. Oh yeah, I request you all to send me your own personal hotties list for a future chapter, and your own personal recommendations for the stories I should read (Shi- she just wants to have an excuse for the procrastination of her homework, Ru- wow, I didn't know you knew multi-syllable words. Shi- I'm giving you the finger with my mind right know. Ru- careful using all that brainpower might hurt you (grin) Shi- (random death threats and obscenities). Now that, that's finished time for the usual thankings:  
  
DG: THANKS UNTIL LATER, see ya  
  
Sakura: I'll make it up to ya promise  
  
TIA AND TIKA: I give you two double dates with GW pilots  
  
Spirit : Thanks for the support.  
  
Frey: Gives two dozen cookies thanks  
  
Magic/ Smoke: can't wait for your next update, i'll give you gifts next chap. later  
  
Thunder: I'll give you something next chap. I can't write much now the bottom says why  
  
Mona : For talking to me even when I'm sick (and giving my name to random people), thank you I give you blackmail pictures of me which I know you'll use, and I'll regret (damn youz self *shakes fist at self*)  
  
Later all, I once again i'm sorry and I promise i'll make it up to you all with the next chapters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She sat in her, or rather Dilandau's room thinking to herself when he came in. The look on his face told her she was going to hear it.  
"What the hell have you been doing with Viole?"- Dilandau obviously pissed. She looked at him searching his eyes for answers after finding none she was to force her way deeper into his mind to find a shocking revelation. One she did not want to learn.  
"Shit, Folken knows about us, and I'm glad to see you obviously trust me, not. Despite what you believe I did not kiss him, nor he I. If I felt half as much for him as I do for...... I couldn't do that"- dra 'not to you how could you think that I would ever betray you, no one else knows about my curse doesn't that mean anything to you?'  
"Yeah I'm so sure, I knew you would do something like this to me. Your such a..... DEMON"- Dilandau all but spat in her face, then instantly regretted the words.  
  
Slap  
  
She was crushed, just as her confidence was building and she let go of the shield she had around her, the one thing that protected her from being hurt, she was stabbed, and left for dead. She turned and ran out the door rushing to any place that was desolate, so she could be alone. She left so face she did not hear the apology or revelation.  
  
"I'm sorr...... I didn't want to lose you....."- Dil.  
  
He stood there and watched her leave, knowing he hurt her more than any flesh wound could ever do. 'The look in her eyes, it's like she honestly believes she is a demon, but how can she, she's so perfect like a angel... No. I'm better off without her' he thought to himself. The stone casing he composed himself of before he met her once more resumed control over his heart. He walked out of his room the cold, evil Dilandau that he once was, however if one looked into that casing they would notice that it wasn't as thick, or hard anymore, and it had a large dent in it from where the girl he loved gave him a part of herself. He soon left and went to the training session to watch the other slayer fight and be ready with the impending battle to catch the dragon. He did not see Draka.......  
His day went on slapping the slayers for the simplest mistakes to vent his own frustration. He went back to his room and took a shower, he still didn't see her. He came to dinner and watched as one of his own slayers run in and walk to Folken.  
"Sir, we have not found her yet, but we did find this note."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I end it here for two reasons 1. MY COMPUTER HAS LACK OF BATTERY (THANK YA MONA.) 2. GOTTA KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE 


	8. damn you and your pen Sakura she stabbed...

oy, I'm too old for this, *Gets on hands and knees*  
I would like to apologize to you all. I didn't realize it would actually take till this Sunday. I used broke my promise and that is unacceptable. I know I said I'd get out the next chapter by Sunday but for some reason my internet was not working (dad) but that's no excuse. I hope you all will be able to forgive me and I'll be willing to do anything to make it up to you, just ask anything, I'm at your command. Oh yeah, sorry but I had to think of something drastic to get Draka to her other brother, and well...... Let's just say my friend's are already giving me very detailed death threats, but I promise in it's own weird little way it'll work out. I hope you are all ready to kill me, I know someone will so I'll give previews for the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In French Class on Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RUBY YOU NEED TO WRITE MORE NOW. PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP PLEASE.-Mona.  
  
What the monkey? Look I'm typing here the least you can do is let me type in peace.- Ru  
  
Oh shove it!- Mona.  
  
Wow! You get angry fast what happen to "PRETTY PLEASE" oh dear subeta aimes of mine. (b!thy friend.)  
  
If your going to speak in other languages make up your mind French or Japanese and if I'm a suebeta your a Nayouri.- Mona.  
  
Omae korusu bamboo eater.- ruby  
  
No one calls me a panda and gets away with it. - Mona.  
  
*Mona strangles Ruby until Ruby starts kicking Mona's ass.*  
  
Fine I'm going to write more but not before I kick your Ass!- Ruby  
  
*Both roll on the ground beating each other up*  
  
On with the story *Breathing ragged and beginning to bruise*- Ru. - Take that Mona.  
  
(I haven't been on fan fic for three days ahhhhhhhhhhh)  
  
Ok I would like to thank Frey, I know it's kind of hard rubbing your hands since last Saturday, hopefully you haven't passed out. But I'll try and make it up to you by letting you smack the Alan pinantta third (you'll understand next chap.) Once again you all have no Idea how much I'm sorry, heck I'm willing to run outside and yell obscenities really loud if it will make you all feel better.  
  
And Thundersenshi 17 your my fav. reviewer, what can I say i'm easily swayed when Dilandau's involved. I give you 10 thousand cool points (if ya get a million you get a prize.) thanks so much for the review. Later, ru  
  
Any ways on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draka ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was on top of the vione watching the sunset, with a sword by her side. She has already left a note for her brother explaining her actions. She wanted to die, and every thought in her agreed it was all for the better.   
'I might as well, no one in this world would ever love a demon such as I, I'm sure even my friend and family will be better off without me. It's decided then, I'm going to die.' with that she slowly lifted the blade to her neck. Slowly slicing her own flesh, in a painful manner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dinner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well don't just stand there read it"- Folken shouted.  
"Yes sir: To my beloved brother,   
  
Words cannot say how much I thank you. I know taking care of me has been a hassle, and you only want what's best for me, and I truly know you care which is why I have decided to take charge of my own life. I will be absent for the rest of today, and most likely I'll be gone for awhile, I must sort things out for myself. Don't worry nothing will happen to me except the final decision of things.   
  
Goodbye brother,  
Silvia Vandecourale Draka Fanel."  
  
Dilandau listened intently to the letter never missing a word. 'It sounds like she's given up on all hope in life, a little like a suicide letter. No she wouldn't do that would she? Oh god I have to save her........ I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her.' With that the general jumped up and went to search for his love. Leaving all behind baffled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draka. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt her blood drip from her neck. It felt like she was floating in a dream, but just as it begun it was over, and the nightmare began. Dilandau appeared with the look of absolute horror on his face. She laughed ,all though it hurt she kept her humor and her broken spirit.   
"I guess you didn't want the demon to kill herself, you wanted that pleasure for yourself, Well know that you do have that pleasure, I die without my own heart, it lies broken at your feet."- Draka laughing at her own pathetic bliss. He stood there speechless, she began to teeter and fell unconscious ,he caught her, just before she hit the ground. He ripped off his armor and tore a piece of cloth off of his shirt and wrapped her wound.  
"Stupid girl you were never the demon, if anything it's myself.... I wish I didn't do this to you, I wish...... You were gone so you didn't ever feel this pain."- Dil. Just as he muttered pain a light descended from the heavens enveloping Draka. He tried his hardest to keep her with him but it was all in vain. She floated, a leaf in the wind, flying away from its counterpart. Although he tried, with all his might, like all things he could not protect her from himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merle and Van ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Van you should be sleeping. Why are you still up?"- Merle.  
"Can't sleep, I keep thinking about that girl, how do I know if she was telling the truth."- Van  
"I'm sure she was, I mean you said she had the mark of Fanelia's royalty, you can't just have that tattooed on yourself, its just given to the Fanel named."- Merle.   
"Still I wish she could prove herself, that way I don't have to worry if she was a spy or not."- Van. And just as he said it, there was a blinding light and before them laid the crumpled body of Draka.   
She tried to sit up but everything pulled her back to the world of unconsciousness. She fell asleep with one thought tugging at her and mind and also her mouth.  
"He didn't want me or even love me, because I'm a .......demon"- Draka. And so she fell into her own abysmal dream world, while her brother and sister brought her body to Merle's room to heal her.  
"I guess you got your wish"- Merle.  
"Why is she bleeding, who would do this to her?"- Van.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Folken's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she's not coming back, we're going to to Palas tomorrow, where is she?"- Folken.  
"Well, she and I were fighting and I said I wished she was gone so I would never hurt her, I did it because...... I care for her."- Dilandau.  
"What did she say before she tried after she tried to cut her throat"- Folken.  
"Well she said, something about herself being a demon. Its all my fault if I wasn't such a ass........"- Dilandau. Folken looked at the platinum youth before him, and shook his head.  
"So she showed you her wings, then you got into a fight, and I presume you mentioned demon, and then got your ass kicked."- Folken all knowingly.  
"Why is she taking it so personal, I mean she can't possibly think she's a demon, can she?" -Dilandau. Folken shook his head at the boy once more.  
"She can and does, so what do you think of her, believed, curse?"- Folken.  
"Curse? You mean her wings I don't think she's cursed, hell she's an angel if anything, why should she believe otherwise?"- Dilandau.  
"Do you know how people treat Draconians? They are renown as evil spirits who should be killed in the worse why possible. She has spent her life being brought up with the belief that what she is, is wrong and evil.... I had to hide her so that she'd get over that, and as soon as she heard the one person she loves more than anything else in the world say the one thing that has ever hurt her and caused her to be weak, well I would snap too."- Folken. Dilandau's eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees.  
"I....... What have I done? I just didn't want her to get hurt, and now I've done just that. I......... need to find her"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merle's Room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Dilandau?"- Draka moaned, her eyes still shut.  
"I knew it that bastard is the one that did this to her, I'm going to kill him."- Van, still watching the figure before him.  
"Calm down Van, um are you Silvia by any chance?"- Merle. Draka slowly opened her eyes to find herself bloody and accompanied her brother, and a beautiful cat girl. She once again closed her eyes, nodding, while muttering something about use to be the one.  
"Silvia get some rest, I'll stay with you until morning so don't worry."- Merle. Van looked at his sister while she tried to push him out of the room. He stood firmly at the doorway and demanded her reasoning.   
"One your a guy and if you haven't noticed she's not wearing much now. Two I actually know her name, I'll explain why later, and three I'm half cat."- Merle.   
"What does that have to do with anything?"- Van. His answer was a slammed door in his face. He was going to go back in and yell at her when he remembered the condition the girl was in.  
"I'm going to make you pay for this Dilandau, mark my words you'll pay."- Van boomed he stalked down the hallway to where his room was located.  
While the two girls sat in the room. One discussing the past, one dreaming of an unknown future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draka sat alone in a field of green, around her flowers bloom. She felt in perfect harmony with herself and with her surroundings. Just then everything went gray and her surroundings were suddenly aflame. In front of her a white melef and a red one were battling. She recognized the voices coming from inside.  
"I'll kill you Dilandau, no one touches my sister."- Van.  
"Oh and I'm sure you will but not before I get my revenge for you taking her away, no one takes what's rightfully mine."- Dilandau. Once again their swords clashed. She ran towards the two fighting warriors to stop the battle, but the harder she ran the farther they were away they became. Dilandau's melef suddenly stalled and was crushed and the last words he screamed before he engulfed in flames was how much he loved Draka. She was down to tears. The entire landscape was now in flames. Everything was burning and she knew it was her fault. With her wish, she destroyed Gaia.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up with tears running down her cheeks and a cat on the ceiling.   
"Huh, what, where am I?"- Draka. Looking at Merle who was attached to the ceiling. The cat-girl dropped from the ceiling and glomped the bedded girl almost strangling her.   
"Your on the crusade, I'm Merle your adopted sister, that reminds me you might want to borrow some cloths, they're in this drawer, that's unless you want to walk around like that with Alan and his crew, that reminds me Hitomi, will want to meet you, and Lord Van too. Oh wait I'll go get him so you two can get reacquainted."- Merle.  
"Huh, crus...ade, where is that, and who are you again?"- Draka clutching her neck, the wound was already closed, and healed, thanks to another one of her "special" gifts.  
"Oh sorry sometimes I talk so fast people don't understand me, Lord Van thinks it's because I'm excited, I mean who wouldn't be excited to see their long lost sister, maybe that weird girl from the mystic moon, she is such a klutz I don't know why Lord Van keeps her around, It's all Balgus's fault, why did he have to promise to get her back, and the way she gets all dreamy eyed around Alan, it's a little sick, can't she see that Lord Van cares for her a lot. Not that I'm complaining Lord Van's mine."- Merle  
"I'm sorry but did you say long lost sister?"- Draka.  
"Opps, crap I did it again, sorry, yes I'm your adopted sister Merle, and the crusade is a levi-ship, that is on a current route to Austuria, to get aide from their king."- Merle  
"and who is Lord Van? And what girl from the mystic moon?"  
"Our brother, he was very worried about you, by the way, was it Dilandau that slashed your neck, because if it is Lord Van isn't the only one who is going to kick his ass."-Merle watching the girl squirm carefully. There was a knock on the door. A girl appeared in strange cloths in the doorway. Draka exhaled a breath she did not realize she was holding. She could not lie to her own sister, nor tell her about her suicide attempt. The girl in the doorway looked familiar. Then it hit her.  
"You were the one with my brother, so you are the girl from the mystic moon."-Draka.  
"Yes, um my name is Hitomi what's yours?"- Hitomi.  
"Oh I'm Draka, it's nice to meet you."- Draka.  
"What? You go by Draka why?"-Merle.  
"Well, only my brother Folken, I mean our brother, calls me Silvia, It's just, as I was trained I lost that part of me, the weak defenseless girl, and became Draka, daughter of dragons."- Draka now blushing.  
"Fine but to me your still my sister Silvia"- Merle.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way"- Draka smiling. Van came in the door and stopped. To him Draka looked every bit like his mother except the difference in hair color. Her eyes gave off an expression of hurt, but strength beyond all imagination. She caught eyes with him for a second then turned to Merle and Hitomi.  
"Can you two please leave for a few minutes there is something I must talk to Van about."- Draka. She watched with faint interest as Van watched Hitomi walked to the doorway. Although she knew better she probed his thoughts and found a warm feeling that was growing every minute. He was in love, she instantly broke off contact, he wouldn't admit it even to himself, but she knew he was hooked. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts as Merle began to speak to her.  
"Okay but you are accompanying us to the market today, come on Hitomi" Merle, dragging the girl from the doorway. The two left and Draka turned around and released her wings, then used them to cover herself.  
"I have now proven to you without a doubt I am your blood, now I must tell you what happened to mother, sit while I put something on, I think Merle said they're in this drawer." - opening a cabinet and putting on a dark blue dress with silver lace. He sat down ready to hear the fate of his mother.  
"Gods I hate dresses. Now about mother, I guess I should tell you what I've been told. You see ............ She died giving birth to me, Folken had found her, and myself. In her last breath she had told him my name, and fate. He was to take care of me. She died without pain, out of nowhere other Draconians appeared and took her body into the heavens and left me with Folken. Mother...... She died happy I'm told."- Draka grimly, she looked at her brother. Both were fighting back tears. Now was the time to say the harder thing, If anything could be harder.  
"Van, I know you and Dilandau are going to fight because of me, and there is something you need to know, I.......... I love him, even with all of the pain he's caused me I love him."- Draka.  
"How could you? He burned Fanelia to the ground, he killed thousands of our people, he tried to kill me, he's a monster, and I will kill him, I will kill all those who oppose me." - In a sick tone. She looked at her brother, he would never understand her love, she pitied him and prayed silently for his love, when he finally realized it.  
"You cannot choose who you love, I hope you understand that when the time comes, brother I will leave you when the time comes and I ask you to let me be, I need to live my own life, and act natural around me. While I'm here I want to know my brother, not a false personality."- Draka. She walked out the door leaving Van to his own thoughts. She walked around the ship not truly knowing where she was going until she bumped into someone.  
"We seem to meet with strange circumstances Lady Fanel."- Alan.  
"So you know me, and should I assume you know my past history as well?, Any ways its Draka, I'm not that ladylike good sir"- Draka. There was a sudden crash and Draka was knocked into Alan.   
"We've landed, I hope you and I will get to know one another better, Lady Fanel, sorry Draka"- Alan. He escorted her to the unloading bay where she met up with Merle and Hitomi. They began walking to the palace when a lady rode up on a horse. She dismounted and introduced herself and started talking to Alan. She then questioned Alan who the two girls were. That was when Van spoke up.  
"They are my body guards, they would die for me, and that is why I cannot tell you more."- Van. Hitomi gasped but Draka picked up the roll and went with it.  
"Lord Van, we've discussed this, no one is suppose to know of us."- Draka nodding as if she was scolding. Van shook his head and apologized promptly, then turned his attention back to the princess. She smiled and spoke up, "Female body guards I'm impressed how skilled are they?"- Millerna. Draka stepped out onto the grass, closed her eyes and a tree nearby blew up. She opened her eyes and smiled at the bewildered princess and nodded.   
"Skilled enough, your majesty."- Draka bowing. They soon left and made their way to the palace. The girls changed, outfits Millerna so graciously   
supplied. Hitomi and Draka changed both were reintroduced to Van. Hitomi in a pink dress with a white skirt, and Draka in a deep, dark blue dress that shimmered like the night sky, with slits going all the way up on both sides closed by a silver belt, and a low back (so she can release her wings without exposing herself duh.). He could barely keep his mouth closed, he sat there gaping at Hitomi for a good minute or so. He finally regained his composure after noticing Draka and Merle giggling, alas his mind was still elsewhere. 'Gods she looks like an angel, that dress looks perfect on her.'   
Draka listened half-minded as Hitomi talked about her cloths with the princess. 'Well I guess my brother found love sooner than I thought, but still if they he doesn't realize it soon, he'll lose her before he realizes his feelings. I swear upon my life I will help these two in anyway I can, before I go again.'- Draka just then a messenger came in with news from Alan. He could not come with them in their trip to the market. Van snapped out of his stupor to through Hitomi's bag at her. 'He obviously is a little agitated with his true thoughts about the girl, I would manipulate his feelings, but this is something he must work out for himself still I can give them a bit of a nudge in the right direction'- Draka triumphantly. She looked at her brother.  
"It's just like a man. Well there's no point waiting around let's go"- Millerna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takes breath I'm watch Escaflowne the movie, again. (My 27th time)  
Hitomi is about to leave Van. Damn-it why can't you just stay with him once *starts crying* for those of you who are actually wondering I'm actually crying they're so sweet. She has wings and now she's gone. Damn you Bandai why can't you keep them together, sorry I had to vent. I actually love you Bandai for producing one of my favorite Movies. (I have a little shrine I love it so much, I'm what you call a pathetic, hopeless romantic. Just ask Mona, Sakura, or Tika ) Which brings me to what I want to say right now. I made a few observations I have to share, If you haven't see the movie skip this, it's just my pervert twist on several lines in the movie. When Van says I'm here to do you your biding didn't you want Hitomi to say: does that count in the bedroom too. In the beginning when the black dragon slayer said who are you Van should of said: Do you know the muffin man?, And when he was fighting the guy with the large sword he should have asked: Compensating for something? And last but not least when Dilandau crawled out from the wrecked melef, Van should have screamed the war cry of: I guess that clears up the boxers or briefs question. Now that I've taken a break from my overly depressic story I must go back and finish this chap. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Market. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The group was walking to the marketplace Draka and Van looked at some weapons while Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna looked at jewelry.   
"I didn't know you were interested in weapons."- Van, as he watched his sister buy two daggers, one adorn with rubies, the other sapphires, the katana, and a shurken (Ruby's weapon of choice, resembles a fan but is made of metal and can cut through blocks of wood easily) she looked back at him a childish grin taking her features.  
"What can I say I'm a sucker for the classics of battle, hell I beat most of my sword masters at the age of 12."- Draka placing the daggers, in her bun (hair). She strapped the katana to her belt, and hide her shurken in her sleeve.  
"I beat all of mine except Balgus, at 11, so do you always keep most of your weapons hidden, or do you keep your most dangerous one up front so every one can see"- Van, examining the katana she picked out. It was like her daggers, simple but very powerful, the trader obviously did not realize what he gave up. It was a platinum sword with two jewels on either side of the hilt. One was sapphire and the other was a deep ruby color, both giving harmony to the other and between the two a dragon carving was etched. It's wings spanning between the two. Unlike other swords it was not flimsy or consumed with jewels. She looked at him and laughed as he examined her sword.-"Sorry I am my most dangerous weapon, these are just trinkets to keep robbers away, do you like my choice, its not as goddy as the others but I'm sure in a battle It will kick ass."- Draka.  
"You know as a lady you really should not talk like that" - Van, smiling he then walked over to Hitomi and caught a glimpse of Folken. He took off. Soon to Draka's dismay Hitomi and Merle left she went after them. She saw the silver glint come from above just as it was about to strike Van. Thankfully Hitomi pushed him out of the way she looked up, knowing he could see her. She turned and walked away, this was their moment not hers. However she still went with her brother when they were "escorted" to meet with the King of Asturia. She watched as her brother fought with Escaflowne. However she was lost in her own thoughts. 'What will he think, I have to go, but I need to spend one last night Van, I have to do what I can tonight.'- Draka. Just as she finished her decision her brother finished the final melef and was victorious. She would have to do something, anything for Van to see how he truly felt. She took Hitomi to her room and the two prepared together. They were leaving when Draka asked the question that plagued her mind for awhile.  
"So..... What do you think of Van?"- Draka, refusing to probe the girl's mind. The girl before her blushed. Then just as she was about to answer the princess appeared and asked the two girls for some advice. The conversation ended with Merle popping up and demanding Hitomi to choose between Van and Alan. This is not good Draka's mind shouted as she saw the girls uncertainty. She saved the girl by asking her own advice about Dilandau. The advice was interrupted when someone came and retrieved the girls for dinner. Now was Draka's chance to get Van and Hitomi together before she left. In odd luck, the dinner went well as the idiot, in Draka's humble opinion, Alan spent the dinner explaining how Hitomi was nothing special, but a servant, and Draka took the time to correct him, setting up future occasions for giving Hitomi and Van more personal, time together.  
"Actually she is Van's personal advisor and, I'm their body guard so I would appreciate it if you showed them respect in my presence."- Draka calmly. Hitomi was shocked, Alan was berating her, and Van's sister was sticking up for her. She was thankful for this, but she was still angry at Alan. She downed her anger in the worse possible manner, with alcohol luckily for her before she got to drunk Draka excused her, and carried the girl to her bedroom, just as she was leaving Alan walked in.  
"I meant no disrespect I just didn't want her to be the center of attention."- Alan. She nodded and then nodded for them to both leave the sleeping beauty lie.   
"I know she's from the Mystic Moon, so I highly doubt she's Van's advisor, what's making you act so protective of her?"-Alan  
"Your wrong, after she saved Van's life he learned to respected her thoughts in the highest respect. I figured she might as well be in disguised as what she is to him, and as for myself protecting her.... I refuse to see one of my friends get hurt and I'll do anything I can to stop it"- Draka.  
"And what about your brother, Van, are you willing to do what ever it takes to protect him, even if it means fighting against Folken."- Alan grimly. The girl looked at him and lowered her head, but not in defeat.  
"I will take care of him as long as I stay, which reminds me I must go now I need to talk to him."- Draka. Alan stood in-front of her, blocking her way.  
"Know that I wish you no ill-will Lady Draka, I'm just concern for your well-being, I hope I have not upset you in anyway"-Alan. The girl smiled at him.  
"Of coarse not it's ok, I just really need to talk to my brother, later."- Dra  
she left and went up to roof. Somehow she knew he going to be there. She unsheathed her kitana and attacked he blocked, and without words they dance, their swords clashed but neither faltered. She broke away and looked at her brother. 'I'm going to have to leave tomorrow, take care of Merle and also take special care of Hitomi, she's very special' she thought to him.  
"I know, be careful yourself, goodbye Draka"- Van they hugged, and she left and he went back to practicing, just as Alan came up to train with him. They trained until they were interrupted by Princess Millerna, Van left tired of the distractions, left. As he walked down the steps his sister's words echoed through his mind. Did she know something he didn't. Just then the object of his thoughts walked toward him. She looked stunning in her nightgown he wanted to scoop her up and take her away, somewhere where he could just be Van and not the king. He warned and tried to stop her but she went up anyway. He knew she would be hurt, but in a way it was the only way she could learn that Alan was not for her and prove to her he cared. He felt selfish he went left for the garage, to sharpen Escaflowne's sword it was the only thing that brought him comfort anymore. He could not have foreseen what was to happen to Hitomi, although he was certain to blame himself after it was done.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van, there was something about him that she hadn't noticed. The aura around him seem to radiate now and then. She had got the feeling that he was hiding something but she didn't want to press him. He was so gentle with her. Keep in mind not as much as Alan, but she could tell that the now-and-again, pig-headed king became gentler with her than she would have initially thought. His features clouded her mind as she began to blush. She felt something overcome her, but she was not willing to say what. She climbed the final steps and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Dilandau saw her, right before his melef began to fracture. She was looking straight at him. It felt like an eternity, then his melef over heated, he tried to look back but she was gone. He needed her back with him and tonight he was going to reclaim her.   
  
To his luck he found her racing up the streets on a horse, a black one, it fitted her well, they both moved as a part of one another, in unity. He then noticed about a mile a head a large group of men gathering. Robbers. They were going to attack Draka, his Draka. He was now inflamed with rage, he left the Vione to collect what was his.   
  
She left Van and Hitomi to work out their problems while she left for her own. She knew someway he was going to find her. The horse she was riding became distressed, and she knew something was wrong. That was when she saw them. A group of men blocked her path, she estimated that there was about twelve guys, and they knew she was coming. She did not hesitate, she rode straight up to the group and demanded passage.  
"I don't think we can do that without getting paid before hand"- Leader. She showed him her weapon, and he looked even more interested. She dismounted, tied her horse to a tree and unsheathed her blade. He brought out his own and they fought. She had him defeated then his friends stepped in. After killing 2/3 of the men she was badly injured. One of the man sliced her upper arm. She was losing blood quickly. Then she saw it, Dilandau's melef was approaching. And just before she lost consciousness she looked at one of the men and a wolfish grin appeared. She knew he wouldn't get to her in time but at least he could kick their asses for her.  
"Heh your in deep shit now asshole."-Draka, she fell from blood loss. She felt cold steal envelop her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Am I dead', she woke up in a strange room, and hands around her she panicked, 'Oh shit someone's gonna die'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and thus I end it. The next two chapters will be posted simultaneously you'll under stand why when you read them. Well later my peeps.  
Ru. (Gebus, I need a hug where's Quatre, or the rest of my hotties when I need them. Oy *sits on her 5ft monkey and plans out next chapter.*)   
Oh yeah Mona gets to choose whose room she wakes up in. Oh MONA!- Ru  
  
What in the name of your five foot monkey do you want?- Mona.  
  
Whose bed do you want her to wake up in.- Ru.   
  
Um...... Maybe you can choose unless your brain is screwed up, oh wait look who I'm talking to.-Mona.  
  
Hey I'm not that bad, maybe we should check your head.- Ru.  
  
I'll bite you.- Mona.  
  
Wouldn't be the first time, I still haven't gotten my rabies shot, from the last time, and I think the rash is still there.- Ru  
  
That's what you get for saying bite me. -Mo.  
  
*Ru bites Mona's arm.*  
  
Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *takes breath* wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.- Mona.  
  
*Mona slaps Ruby.*  
  
No biting!- Mona  
  
Awwwww... Just a little- Ru  
  
no-Mona  
  
A- Ru  
  
no -Mona  
  
but- Ru  
  
no -Mona  
  
wha...- Ru  
  
No, now shut the &*#&% up. I'll choose the @*#^%*& bedroom buddy. Now end the #@@#% chapter you @#$@#$%#@$%#$%^*&^$^^#$%@#$@#$! (amazingly one word).- Mona.  
  
OK later ma homie's. Ru.   



	9. Ummmmm dot dot dot, Not a real ch

Oy welcome to my piece of $#!T life. Population me. DTEFDTEFDTEFDTEF. I chopped off my hair *cry*. Oh well I don't own escaflowne and what ever else I don't own in here, however I own a pool full of jell-o.   
  
-VAN WALKS UP ON STAGE:  
welcome my *looks at script* what the #@!# I'm not saying this...-Van  
say it- ru  
I won't- van  
say it or I'll make you make out with Alan (Not really I could never do that) and I will make it very fluent. -Ru  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ok , welcome my homie g's, omay o kurso ruby, This is her quote unquote fake chapter where all of you get to be the star. Except shi, her brother who is on her shit list. (I know usually I don't cuss but he's an @$$)- van  
thanks luv ya-ru  
Whatever...bitch-van  
What was that?-ru  
Nothing, on with the story-van  
  
the stage is lit and out comes Alan, Thundersenshi& her cousins. The three girls girl's look evilly at one another then they stab Alan. Thunder with her sword and her cousins, with black hair and eyes uses a spoon, while the other one of similar stature uses a rusty syringe. Alan starts screaming until one Thunder throws him out the chapter, thank you. Did you enjoy that I know I did. Thunder is joined by Miguel and one of her cousin's is joined by Gaddi while the other is joined by Gaddis. Kelley (wow now you all now my real name shhhh....) and Magicman show up holding hands along with smokegirl and Bakura. Ruby kisses Magic on the cheek and starts using authoresses powers in bring her reviewer's (And her friend Veronika).  
Welcome to the show this is something I just felt like doing because I appreciate your support. Now to get all of you and your hottie's here. *5ft monkey and Bob the flying tree II bring people* there we go.  
First there are the people I see on a semi-regular basis.  
Mona, Sakura, Caleros, Tia, Lily Day.   
Lily is accompanied by ryoga from 1/2 ranma  
Princess Neptune walks out with (I'm sorry I don't know your hottie so..) Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Feye Morgan hops out with her own personal Dilandau in leather, with spirit with her own personal Van in leather. Love Witch appears in her greatness accompanied by a guy who looks like Squall. (Her fiance) and her equally talented sister who is accompanied by her hottie Haru.   
Last but certainly not least to appear is darkgoddess, accompanied by her boyfriend John who got her grounded grrr... oh well, he makes her happy. All guests are obviously content with their current state.  
  
The lights go out (Where the hell did the lights come from? Oh well.) and their is a sudden flash in front on stage (where did the stage? Ah forget it) is the GW pilots performing swing swing from All American Rejects. When their finished the lights come back on and in-front of the crowd is a pool full of jell-o (deep end flat, shallow cubes ) covered along the edges with whip cream, sprinkles , cherries and straws. Several jaccuzzies , an alan pinnate with chopped off hair, trampolines out the yin-yang, regular pools, water -slides, and munchies. Hamster dance is playing in the background while random anime characters show up and start parting. Draka, Dilandau and the rest of the slayers start a bonfire, while Ruby (Alternate ego) is hooking up the GW pilots with elements, herself with Quatre, Sakura with Wufei, Mona & Heero, Tia and Trowa, and last but already in action Caleros and Duo. The party is going fine Ashikata (sp?) and San are making out, along with Kell. And Magic (sorry Mm I couldn't resist.), and other characters from DBZ and Please Save My Earth until of all people Ruby's (Kell) most despising characters show up (I can't help it I truly hate these too sorry for all you people you like them. I beg your forgiveness but still...) Relena and Dora. (From GW.)  
We decided to pick up the guys since we weren't invited.-Rel.  
*Ruby being held back by magic while alternate self with Quatre.*.... However one figment of my being was not held back at that time. Good old Draka. Draka knocks out Dora. While Mona knocks out Rel for trying to come between her and Heero. The party lasted until the end of this chap. I got to make out with magic. My homie's got to impale Alan and Ashikata (what's sad is a have the correct spelling some where) and San got to make out. So until next time, later ru.  
Chap ends with random guy 36 asking who's going to clean up the mess, Van and Hitomi saying him, and walk off to snog.  
  
I so love being able to control my non reality.  
Later my peeps (not the microwave kind.)  
ru   
  



	10. Proof I've cracked my bananna some one g...

Ok thank you all for being patient with me on my short break while I bordered on depression, which occurred for reasons beyond my control. Thankfully my friends kept me out of it. Thanks my homie's.  
I may be a little longer in typing up chapters, schools almost out and the teachers are trying to kill us before we get through. All I have is this to say I'm graduating next year yippie.   
  
I give any one who reads this their own imaginary country, enjoy!  
  
I don't own much, and that includes escaflowne.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Draka first emerged out of unconsciousness she felt secure.   
After looking at her surroundings that feeling immediately dissipated. She was in a dark room, with only a minuscule of light radiating from dark curtains, and arms possessively wrapped around her possessively. Only one thought went through her head. 'Oh shit. Well, at least someone's going to die.' With that she elbowed the figure and ran for the door. However on getting up she realized she was tangled in sheets and she feel flat on her face. She closed her eyes as the gruff male picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. His breath tickled her neck and she could tell he was leaning close, along with feeling his body brush up against hers. He leaned over to her ear and started to whisper. Immediately her eyes flew open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dilandau watched the foreign female figure in his bed. This was not Draka... this fighter killed several men and only needed him because of blood loss. She would never love him, or need him as he her. She'd never understand him, and his past. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the time left he had with her. It was obvious that as soon as she woke up she'd leave him.... even worst she'd declare her hatred of him. His grip tightened, her eyes slowly fluttered. He could feel her heart beat increase with his own. Suddenly out of nowhere she elbowed him and tried to get out of bed only to fail. His anger seethed she would not even say good bye, just leave, he picked her up and placed her on his bed. Against his better judgement he leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"If you are to leave me my angel I ask you to show me your wings."-Dilandau. Her eyes flew open along with her tears of relief. The two embraced one another for an eternity before believing the other was real. He still held her but if she wanted she could pull away, she didn't. He fulfilled her deepest wish, to be loved as she was, and as law spoke she was to give him anything he desires. She turned to him 'I hope he doesn't just use me.'  
"Um..... Dilandau?"- Draka. He looked down at her.  
"Yes Draka?"- Dilandau.  
"As of the law of all female Draconians I'm ordered to give you anything you wish, if it's in my power."- draka. Dilandau thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.  
"I want to keep you if you'll let me." She was baffled.  
"You do realize you could have my power or even my sight."  
"I just want you.... I know I've hurt you but I love you."  
Her eyes closed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'He loves me, its not just my power.'  
"Oh gods I'm making you cry, I'm sorry you don't have to be mine just be happy, that is my wish, for you happy." he was then silenced with a kiss.  
Draka smiled and whispered into his ear. "I'll be yours on two conditions, one I keep you, two you remember Van's my brother, even in battle."  
"Draka, there's something you need to know, last night after I picked you up we located your brother. I had to fight him, during the entire battle I kept thinking of you.... Which wasn't hard because you were with me in my guymelf. Because of my weakness Miguel was captured, now we're having a doppleganger take care of him. Plus you wouldn't want me... I've been change."  
"how?"  
"Well along time ago I was captured with my childhood best friend Celena Shazard. They did tests on us... They took my fear, innocence and love, and replaced it with her anger and aggression. You need someone who can appreciate your very soul." The girl in front of him smiled and snuggled closer and pulled him to her mouth.  
"It was a horrible job they did because you proclaimed your love me and it does not matter , your past that is, I love you. As for your friend I'll take care of him tonight but not before I have some long overdue fun with you."- grinning mischievously. She then pinned him down to the bed. They were exploring each others mouths when a knock sounded. She growled tore off her shirt and used it to tie Dilandau to the bed.  
"I'm going to take care of this once and for all." she seethed and as he watched in amusement as she stomped to the door. She opened the door to find Gaddi staring at her in shock.   
"Um..... We need to bra I mean know what Dilandau had planned for you, I mean us... I mean."  
"shut up and listen consider this your day off, turn around get the other dragon slayers and go to a bar. Do not come near this room again if you do I will kill you, and something tells me Dilandau too." She turned around and slammed the door.  
"Now where were we." -Draka.  
"Um you tell me"  
"Na, I'll show you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~an~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Nookie*  
Author chokes on fluff. That is the crappiest thing I've ever written. Jebus I've gone down hill. SCREW THIS!!!!!! Lacey type something: The big red dog jumped over the sleepy fox. But the fox *bell rings Lacey leaves. Ru walks to her next class. Then French with Mona*  
(Mental note to Mona I spelled that right.)  
I guess you spelled nookie right finally-Mona  
I always spell nookie right so don't complain-Ru  
somehow with you.... That does not surprise me.- Mo  
um what are you going to do *giggles like a school girl because were in French* Quatre!-Ru  
*blush*um.....Ruby I don't that how you play in my pants- Q-man (a quote form the drunken elemental files.) *RU GIVES Q. THE LOOK*   
wait where am I, and why are you looking like your going to ravish me. - Quatre.  
Oh we just decided that ru needed a distraction from god who knows where Mona  
um Quatre *blinks innocently* will you join me in the corner for a snogging lesson.- ru  
What's snogging?- Quatre *Mona laughs ass off in background*  
Um Quatre, you will find in about .333...........seconds-Mona  
What do mea.... *Dragged off to the corner for a make-out session*  
Ahh damn it can't you TWO get a room, wait no don't even think about ru.  
Sorry I was showing Quatre a few things about good snogging, I didn't hear you , something about getting a room?  
No you didn't hear room nothing now um you can go back to what you were doing.-Mo  
ok-Ru *going back to business*  
Ru knock up the pool boy-Mo.  
NO knocking up the pool boy-Sakura  
to late-ru  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO damn-Sakura  
well I did a good deed.... Quatre -ru.  
*Blush* umm I plead the fifth.- Quatre.  
This so the last time you TWO get Mr. Pibb- Mrs. Cannard. (Our french teacher she's so cool.)  
Hey Quatre have you had your daily dosage of fromage - ru.  
What's that? Oh do I know what it is?- Quatre.  
Don't get excited it's cheese.- Mona.- oh crap ru your not using ez cheese on quatre.  
Damn.- ru- lovely pibb though.  
You gotta love the fromage. - Mo  
  
*ru reads later*  
what the #$@&, my freaking 5 ft monkey..... That is so the last time Mona and I drink Mr. Pibb during French.  
~~~~~~~Van & Hitomi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hitomi I don't want to have to use you...........Please teach me how to find the invisible enemy."- Van 'I want to keep you as far away from battle as possible'.  
"OK we need something to look for."- Hitomi 'I hope Alan's ok, I wonder how Van feels about me, I guess it doesn't matter.'   
"ok now concentrate on her" - Hitomi 'he smells like the field.' She went on with her lesson and suddenly felt watched. They were interrupted by Prince Chid and his caretaker.   
~~~~~~~~~~Back to the bed room wooo whoooo!~~~~~~~~~~  
Draka laid on his muscular chest in a state of pure happiness. He was fast asleep and his body was wrapped around hers. She sighed in pure ignorant bliss, soon she would go and rescue his slayer. After that she could have another go with the general. She slowly slipped his arms from around her waist and left. Leaving a note on the table, no one was to know she was going to save Miguel, not even Zongi the doppleganger. She picked up a new shirt and released he wings and flew down. She was going to do this for him and for his love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
short chap. But I'm working on my poetry, I'm going to get a book published and I need to finish typing up my work.   
Well later  
ru.  
Ps. Just fyi know that for me ignorance is not bliss. Please give me your honest opinion. later   



	11. reread last ch, ANOTHER SHORT CHAP, BUT ...

Now the last chapter was ahhh... *Ahem* interesting ........ I know it was freaky, but hey I got tired of them acting like monkeys, and its good to see them happy. Oh to Feye, I'm honored that you and the rest of you like my fic. No Van is not going to cause her to hate him. (She could never do that, it tear him apart and in-turn herself) I am however going to do something that was in the series that's going to try their love. Oh yeah Please reread the last chap. Because a few changes were made. Ps. I've grown from like 5'2 to 5'3 & @ half.... Me still short waaaa.....  
Well today we are going to have a very special event. A hula hoop contest the prize is the decapitate body of one Alan Schezar, sometime during the party a certain muse *coughs smokegirl* decapitated the irritant knight of Caile.   
  
The first contest is endurance.   
The first matches are between.  
Mona vs Haku  
Ruby vs Yami Bakura  
Draka vs Quatre  
Wufei vs. Dilandau  
Sakura vs Smokegirl  
Van vs Heero  
Hitomi vs Caleros  
Duo vs Magicman  
  
The winners of the first round are Mona, Ru, Quatre, Wufei, Sakura, Heero, Caleros, and Magicman.  
  
The second contest is to hula with a straight face.  
  
The first match was ru vs quatre. She flashes Quatre and he runs off to the nearest bathroom with a nosebleed. The second one was Wufei vs Sakura. Her underwear is "accidently" exposed and he runs off with a similar "problem." Caleros and Mona began "fighting" and Mona won because Caleros became distracted by a certain braided pilot. *Coughs Duo* Last was Heero vs Magicman. Magic one by shouting Relena. Heero ran off to the nearest hole and hide from the blond headed um..... Witch (and I not talking those who worship in wicca)  
  
The third contest began with dirtiness.   
  
Magic won over Mona by telling her where Heero was located. And Ru won over Sakura by pantsing her.   
  
The final round began with Sakura swearing vengeance and the competition is overall performance. The battle was lasting for an overall ten minutes. It was then ru got pants by ru and her wonderful red boxers were showing.   
"Well at least I was wearing two pairs of underwear today *snap, snap* holy Monkeys of the night."- ru  
"RUBY'S UNDERWEAR CAME UNSNAPPED HA HA."-Sakura, Caleros & Mona  
"Shut up!"- ru- "Oh well, here's your prize magic, oh and here's a make out pass. One week with any anime character. Be careful anime girls may try to kill you for it........ And to keep them from you a give them three day make out passes."-Ru.  
  
  
And for the disclaimer one of my hmm fav. characters from Spirited Away will read the disclaimer, Haku gaaa....  
Haku- um are you going to hurt me or something because I'm armed.  
Ru- no I'd never hurt you...... Unless you want me to (Winks)  
Haku- ok she does not own any anime rights but she has a few movies and friends who have a lot more..... Happy?  
Ru- I'd so ravish you......., I mean yes, of coarse I am.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draka flew beyond the vione to Freid. She rushed and did not rest until the castle came into view. She collapsed upon the highest tower and that was when the nightmares enveloped her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was strapped onto a table while men in hoods hovered above her. She struggled to listen to them as they injected her with needles.   
"It was foolish for Folken to let us 'watch' his dear sister. Hahaha and now let us see what kind of power we can transfer into her."- sorcerer 1  
"Yes begin future infusing..."- sorcerer 2  
"Why stop there we can even build her body to be the perfect killing machine."- sorcerer 3  
"One with no humanity"- sorcerer 4  
"Help me, please someone help me!!!"- Draka.  
"Sorry little one no one can help you, and don't worry you won't even remember this"- sorcerer 3.  
She sat there screaming but no one helped her, suddenly the scene changed to atop a tower there the young girl watched as a doppleganger was squeezed to death, by none other than her beloved she looked into his eyes, they were cold and dark not the ones that looked upon her fondly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She awoke drenched in sweat, her breath ragged, and tears steaming down her cheeks. The sun was already in the west and her moment was rapidly approaching.  
"Gods help me......"-Draka. She dropped as a rough melef tried to escape. Miguel jumped out of the unit and ran into a dark alley. She broke open her wings and flew down as a shadow began chocking the slayer. Kicking him out of the way she picked up the toppled youth and took off once again. Leaving the figure pondering. " A draconian, he's as good as dead anyway time to take off and get paid for my trouble. He slithered away to the meeting place he was suppose to report to when he was gripped by liquid metal.  
She flew with all her might trying to stop him but she was to late. By the time she got there h squeezed. She watched as he tried to kill her brother, only narrowly missing, and he flew off away from her. She flew to the shadow of rage that was once her lover and passed out. With her final gaze she asked him why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke the next morning alone. The only comfort was a note on the dresser professing love. He happily ambled his way to the breakfast room and smiled as Folken entered.  
"So you worked things out I presume. Before you and her get further into the relationship there is something else I must tell you"-gravely  
"What is it?"- Dilandau.  
"You've heard the prophecy of the dueling dragons right?"- Folken.  
"No should I"- Dilandau.  
"I'm not surprised it was a tale in Fanelia, it says that upon the arrival of the moon child, two siblings shall begin their journey, One shall end up in the path of light, the other dark. Both will often find themselves on the other's path but when the time comes they will war, along the world around them. The one who does not fall shall be endowed with the true, and complete power of escaflowne and the moon child. If the light one is chosen than the war shall stop and peace shall return. If the dark one is chosen the world will be swallowed by chaos, and it will end"- folken solemnly. He looked at the confused youth before him.  
"What does this have to do with Draka....."-Dilandau.  
"When she was young I had Draka examined by a few doctors. I learned afterwards that they did experiments on her too make her the perfect weapon."- Folken.  
"Like me..."-Dilandau.  
"Yes, so I trained her to keep her violent side in check...... You must protect her from herself because she is to be the dark one."  
"I WON'T LET VAN HURT HER!!!!"-Dilandau. He stormed out the door picturing the many ways he could force the young king to an early grave. The one thing he was never told was that he was to be the reason she was going to turn into the darken one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? , not?, moo? R/R please.......reviews inspire me to type quicker. I'm not going to be able to update until after June *&^%$##*%&@#&#'n school. I'm so sorry. Well later my homie's  
Z EVA SHORT,  
Ru. 


	12. Hehe Random crap, luv ru

Dis- I don't own esca. If I did Hitomi would stay with Van and I'd get to ravish Dilandau, and my friends and homie's his slayers. I also do not own the book Angus, Things and Full Frontal-Snogging, but I recommend it to all my friends and homie's. Last I came up with some of the phrases I use, whether that constitutes owning them is someone else's business. I'd like however at least parshal credit for those I did come up with. Oh yeah I don't own megaman, but he was my first anime crush from when I was eight, or was it seven, anyways I'm watching the cartoon right now gaaa.... Some things look hotter with age, one of which is megaman. Gaaa.... *Falls over into stuper*  
  
Note from shi my baka muse who's leaving me: Whazzzzzzzz upppppppppp!   
  
Oh yeah before I forget I would like you to meet my cousins Michael. And Tim.  
Michael.- what the hell are we doing here?  
Ru- um.... Meeting everyone in my story.....  
Tim.- Why?  
Ru-Stop asking stupid questions and say hello to the audience.  
Tim- Hi?  
Michael.-I'm not doing it.....Naoiri   
ru- suebeta  
Michael- baka onna  
ru- omay o kurso  
Michael- fine hello....Bitch  
ru- thanks.  
Michael- I can't believe people actually read this crap.  
Ru- aller ravir un canard.   
Tim- speak for yourself.  
Ru Ladies and gentlemen my family from Louisiana   
Mick & Tim.- shut up and write the damn story.  
Ru- oy ru gets no love, not even from family.  
*Random Anime Hottie*- I still luv you ru.  
Ru- yeah!!!! *Snogs random anime hottie*  
Michael- ..........o_0'  
Tim- Hey get off of my cousin.  
RAH- um to quote ru "Bite me"   
Tim- rrrrrr....  
Ru: *giggles*  
Mic: ok *Bites random Anime hottie*  
RAH: ahhhhhhhhhhh.....  
Ru- oy vay.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT AN.. READ ASAP. Actually its not that important in the beginning because I'm rambling but hey you get the drift.  
Random Rambles from June or was this May: Ok i'm sitting on my couch right now in a swimsuit trying to figure out which story to update......... Ok If I was an electric fence what would be my voltage? Hmm....so..... How about those air molecules? Screw it I'll use my calculator. Damn can't find it........ Oh well I'll just pick one from the people who want me to update the most um dot dot dot... *&#$ this! I'm just going to update the Third Fanel *looks at clock* 12:00 a.m. Well maybe tomorrow. *Few days later* the coolest thing happened, I learned how to Salsa Dance. Go me!!! Now there was some slight confusion with my last chapter so let me clear it up. DRAKA SAVED MIGUEL.... ZONGI WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM WHEN SHE KICKED HIM OUT OF THE WAY. Zongi figured since she was draconian she was going to finish the job so he left. She tried to fly fast enough to stop Dilandau from killing Zongi but she was to late, seeing so much hate from his eyes caused her weapon side to take over, in an effort to make sure she did not cause basicley an apocalypse she made herself pass out, but still went insane when she woke up. like I'm going to explain in this chap. The last chapter started with her day, moved into a vision for her, concluded her day, then showed Dilandau's for those of you who were wondering, I'm sorry that it was so poorly written which is why I'm updating it and VPWB. Please forgive me. PS the prophecy was inspired by the movie so I've been planning that for a while.  
  
Sakura: I give you lemons. Oh yeah as for getting me back consider that as when you spilt chocolate milk all over me.   
  
Mona: Magic, and Trap cards to kick your brother's ass.  
  
Magic: to you I give an explanation on why Van got slapped twice on TFD. You see the female mind is a fickle thing (I'm one so I'm allowed to say this but I'll be killed for it later, isn't that right Sakura, oh well I've had a good run.) Van made the first move and she didn't want that. that is understandable no? Well due to the fact she's a furie she's not supposed to have any feelings for a draconian. He, being the sexy guy he is, has convinced some part in her heart to like him and kiss him. So you see it's all his and the writers fault..... Wait a minute, yeah I guess it is.... oh well, leave it to me to write a situation that has actually happened and get blamed for it afterwards. So I hope you've learned it's not so unreasonable.  
Smoke: I'm glad I could increase your vocabulary. Snogging... It just rolls off your tongue. Anyways I give you my latest issue of cosmo. The last few I had were used against me *glares at Sakura and Mona*  
  
Thunder.- DO YOU THINK I COULD HONESTLY KILL MIGUEL, HE'S ONE OF MY FAV SLAYERS. *Takes breath to calm down* (Dilandau being the first then its a tie between Chesta in Miguel, although I don't "feel" for them as I do for dil. *Sighs and stares off into space*). In fact I made sure that he didn't die for you so why are you shouting at me *starts crying*  
Mona- don't worry about her, she has the painter's in a problem from the fab. book: Angus Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging.  
Sakura- at least you don't have to go to school with her when she's like this...... I'd have more fun rolling down a hill in a barrel full of nails.  
Ru- Wow I'm loved, not. Anyways I'm sorry I didn't get you in this contest, it's just that the next two contests are for the rest of my wonderful inspirational reviewers and then we're going to have the ultimate contest for the winners of all three. PS. I FINALLY AM TRYING TO FINISH THIS CHAP. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG LUV YA.  
  
Lily: Calm your freaking nerves down, listen I'm seriously stressed out about school right now and my insomnia is not helping. I'm updating when I can and as soon as schools over I'm going to try and update every other day. Ps. I give you nightcrawler, and my new phrase for that one *ahem* kid. Aller ravir un canard, meaning, keep in mind my friend said this to me I just translated, go ravish a duck.  
  
  
Ok before I actually begin the story I have three questions to ask. 1. Do any of you actually read all of the reviews and AN. , And also like my craptacular gifts 2. Does LW read this and 3. Do you like this story. Please answer in the reviews, I've read over this story and I'm not sure how I feel about it, A major downer. My mom seran-wrapped our nice wooden chair because my 1&3/4 old sister is a messy eater it so hilarious. Ps. I you haven't figured it out by now I wrote this over a period of weeks. Damn youz internet connection......... Oh yeah that reminds me I guess it's time to tell all of you the good news and bad news of this fic...... Bad news I can only see about three more chapters and an epilogue I've already figured out the ending now I just hafta get you there.. Oy it's a lot harder than I thought every time I start typing my laziness and writers block have been teaming up on me.   
*WB & L start waving*  
WB: we are the champions take that you bag of  
L: What? *yawn*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dilandau's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He kept repeating the previous day's events in his head, while rubbing a newfound scare on his cheek. Waking up, talking to Folken, finding out his slayer was to be killed by the doppleganger, killing him, finding out Draka saved his slayer and he killed a man for nothing, taking her to the medical bay. Seeing Celena and getting a scar on his perfect face, lastly being told from the one he loved that she was going to die if he ever killed again. He could not understand what she meant then something hit him, the prophecy. She started stirring from inside his embrace. Her eye lids fluttered open to reveal a too-dark sapphire blue. His breath caught as she slowly smiled and caught his lips with hers. When she finally stopped he was gasping for air.  
"Now there is a way to wake up, so how's Miguel, and where did that sexy scar come from"- Draka. Stroking his scarred cheek while purring contently.  
"He's fine, and as for the scar, well you don't remember what happened after you brought Miguel to me do you?"- Dilandau.  
"No...... What happened?"- Draka snuggling deeper into his chest.  
"Well, I don't know I took you to the medical bay and you started shaking repeating something about the time coming. You honestly scared the hell out of me.... Then you grabbed my knife and made a cut up my cheek..... You....... started screaming that I'm going to cause you to enact the prophecy."- he watched as she became really quite and closing her eyes as if she was in pain.   
She pulled him closer knowing that his time would come soon, not yet ready to let go. They held one another for what seemed like an eternity before Folken walked in. Draka looked at her brother and knew what was to come.  
  
Death, betrayal, and loss.  
  
At his side two catgirls appeared each glowing with a sense of beauty. With open arms they escorted her away, now was Dilandau's time to battle, to attack Freid. While she awaited the power of Atlantis.   
  
Dilandau watched Draka walk away from him. Her very essence screamed loss, but he couldn't think to long his main concern was the siege on Freid. He stalked to his Asieles (sp?) and hopped in soon his sword would taste blood, and after he could taste her.   
  
@^: A bit of a two tracked mind eh? Oh yeah has any one seen Van when his hair is flat Yummmmm! And what is with those weird creepy Escaflowne repair men?  
  
~~~~~After both battles when Folken gets Sword of Atlantis.~~~~~  
She felt his presence cry out in pain. Van, her brother, was in pain and her sister Merle was scared. And she could taste Dilandau's blood lust, every action left her spirit crumbled. Now she was before the seal of Atlantis, awaiting her fate. As she watched the young Prince Chid put the key in power, swelled through her. She then felt that power drain as it flowed to Zaibach.   
Her mind flashed and the fight occurring between her brother, and love was brought forth in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau's blood lust had brought him and his slayers to this field, he would stop this once and for all. Van would not kill Draka. The slayers touch down attacked and put up their stealth clokessp (sp?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please don't no Dilandau don't"- she screamed. Folken watched as Draka's body was enveloped in a green light and frozen. She started muttering something he did not understand then crumbled back down on the floor.  
What he did not understand was that she made a wish in Atlantian, for her love and his followers to be protected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau watched as each of his slayers was put to their death, and the dragon turned from a pure white to a non-escapable black. His mind started to flash with the painful memories of being experimented on. He could no longer control his body   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draka sat in the vast corridors of her own mind. In saving Dilandau and his slayers she lost his and her own mind to the shadows. The slayers were all right but they were trying to take Van with them to the land of the dead. They were going to sacrifice their very souls to fulfill Dilandau's wish. And only Hitomi could save him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and thus I end this chapter...... *Cackles Evilly until getting into coughing fit*  
Damn Red alert.... Never considering shorties with asthma Well I'll be updating 7/3....  
Later,  
ru  
  



	13. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPORET LUV YA RUBY

Yo yo yo, my homie's guess what? I've officially hula-hooped with 6 rings, different sizes at once. I would have gotten more (I wish) but there was only six. Anyways you are all lucky, my mom is going schizo over my b-day, and I felt that I needed to update twice to make it up to you..... So I'm not going to sleep until I finish this chapter, keep in mind it's 12:40 AM Wed Morning.  
Scratch that I was reading an interesting Yugio fic Joey/Seto and its now 2:57.... (Stupid Yaoi stopping just when it gets interesting) *throws sock at computer* *Falls a sleep around 6:57 then is woken up by lily around 10:35*  
  
  
Oh and I'm sorry it's so confusing it's just like I said It goes along with the series and I'm watching it while I type to make sure I don't for get anything. *Hits head on computer* why am I such a dunce. *Runs to hide under her monkey while her mom raves about her b-day*  
DAMN-IT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I DO, I DON'T USUALLY CELEBRATE IT ANY WAY ONNA!!!!!-ru   
Ps Miguel and the rest of the slayers are not dead..... And I going to have Ken from Knight Hunters do my disclaimer.  
Ken- she does not own anything that she's already disclaimed, including myself.  
Ru- Can I ravish you?  
Ken- no, I'm just an anime character  
ru- Damn  
  
  
  
Any Way....... Since I promised Thunder I would put her in a contest I have come with the perfect one oh and if anyone wants to e-mail me my new e mail address is chikyuruby4444@yahoo.com Sakura!!!!!! If your going to send me e-mails that I need to forward SEND IT THERE....  
  
This will be taken care of by my newest muse, Sapphire-shi... Who is also my Yami. Yami say hello * A girl with short black hair that spikes out with blue tips. (sorta like mine, but I have red with orange tips louzy chlorine from pool) red eyes with silver tips (Dilandau's eyes are so cool.) and five inches taller than me walks out, with a white cat that has a crocked right ear.*  
Yo what's up my Bitches?- saphie  
Hey no need to use that potty mouth you hoe. And what's with the cat?-ru holding her own black cat.  
Well being a muse is lonely so I brought some company the lesser of the evil cats. Taktik, an opposition to kitkat-saphie  
Oh didn't have any hotties to keep you company?- ru  
What do you mean?-saphie  
Well your my less evil side so you have an "active" imagination, thus...-ru  
Oh.... I'm going to go make out with Dilandau now-saphie  
You stupid bitch you have to go judge the contest... So don't even think about my Dilandau- ru  
Fine, yeah whatever. -saphie *giving ru the finger, and walking off.*  
  
  
Contest Anime A-LIKES:  
  
First contest: Look-a-like Chibifing  
  
Lily vs. Ryouga  
Phantom vs. Sapphire-shi  
Feye vs. Ken  
Thunder vs. Eriya  
Spirit vs. Naria  
Love Witch vs. Ranama  
  
Lily won by chibifing into Wufei in red pajama's, with bunny slippers and a pink teddy bear. (Search for Gundum Wing Doughnut Chronicles) for explanation of why I find Wufei so kawaii Wufei dressed like that (However understand ru luuuvvvssss Quatre) and Ryouga himself.  
Phantom chibified into Van, while Saphie into Fancy Lala, but sung off key resulting in Phantom winning  
Feye chibified into Hitomi and Ken chibified into Cloud, from FF7 (and as much as I want Cloud, and Ken for that matter this is an esca. Fic so Feye get Bonus Points.)  
Thunder turned into chibi Princess Mononoke, while Eriya turned into Relena, (and since I loath Relena) resulting in Thunder winning.  
Spirit turned into chibi Merle and Naria turned into chibi Dorothy. In a word CREEPY!!!!!! Spirit wins.  
And lastly in the battle of Love Witch and ranama. Lw wins by turning into a chibi Mai, and Ranama into chibi Merle.  
  
The second contest was act me anime. Where the contestants gets a paper with the name of an anime character, and they have to at against their partner.  
  
Phantom lost to Feye, she did Dilandau while he did Riku.  
Lily won over LW, by bribing the judge with a chocolate covered Dilandau. *saphie looks up from on top of Dilandau and waves.*   
and lastly Thunder won over spirit by doing a one man Miguel getting slapped by Dilandau -athon (don't ask how she managed that.)  
  
The final contest consisted of a voice match, where the contestants have to sound like a random character.  
Thunder picked pikachu and won by making pika sounds in bed. (This actually happened I was going to the rocky horror picture show and they made this guy do this it was lol.) Second place was Feye because ru kicked saphie's ass for taking bribes. And third was lily.... Who supplied hours of threatening phone calls to yours truly. (Seriously I have crazy god-family) Thunder won a weekend get away for a month (Don't ask....) With her slayer and all the chocolate milk she can shake. ((Man I want to go shake the chocolate milk *walks off to kitchen leaving saphie to write the story.*))  
  
  
  
Oh yeah Supergirl, don't worry your in z next chapter.  
  
On with the story:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Van's Guymelef turned black, and she knew his heart had stopped. Hitomi ran to the chaos induced (fancy wording if I do say so myself *passes out*) mecha. While Draka was forced to watch as Hitomi went to the land of shades. She started running trying to catch Van. When that didn't work she tried to talk to him, only to pass through him like a ghost, and suddenly she was transported back. To what was once home for Draconians. The sky was filled with angels, each one surrounded in beauty. She watched helplessly as Hitomi spotted Van near a giant tree. Her brother was shivering, the darkness was clawing at his soul. The sky turned red and the angel's were scorched, their pure wings but a memory in the now inferno Van and Hitomi were still in danger, and she had put them there. ' A selfish wish begets misery.' Her brother once told her. As she regarded the scene before her tears formed in her eyes Hitomi was trying desperately to save Van and he was unaware because of her. Finally because of her sister Merle, Van revived. But she was still imprisoned in the darkness forced to watch Dilandau struggle with his own childhood and Celena's. She wasn't sure what happened after that she just felt herself drift to oblivion, unaware of her brothers' swelling hatred for one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Folken~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My sister is still in a coma like state, It's all my fault. I'm beginning to find Dornkirk's ideals disturbing. He's going so far out of his way to make this future. Why does the perfect plan involve suffering of others. Naria still hasn't come back, and Eriya is going to look for her. I'm worried this experiment began on the blood of people, and a small part of me believes it will end that way.   
  
He waited for Eriya to return watching, and some-what amused as Van showed up.  
"Good thing Draka is being transported home to Fanelia with Miguel, I guess it's time I go myself"-Folken. He slowly walked towards the machine ready to die but, willing to still fight. He however was not expecting for both Naria and Eriya to save him. The building exploded and he left for Fanelia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After witnessing her brother's struggle for life, Draka awoke to find herself in a "pile" of rubble, on a cot, that she believed to be her home. Beside her was the almost broken body of Miguel. She did her best to save him, the rest was out of her hands. The thought, on the young Dragonslayer raised other, more important question, the others? She knew if van had survived the others did, and in her heart she questioned their whereabouts. She heard a faint whistling, the one Folken, use to hum to get her to sleep. She walked out of the semi-collapsed building to find Folken. What she didn't expect was to be carried away by the bright light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another short chap. But Trust me the next chap is when every thing comes together, it will be the last chap, minus the epilogue  
Later,  
luv ru. 


	14. i'm back short as ever, and taller than ...

Ru drools over fact she has her internet back after 8 months

I've missed you glomps computer

kay I finished these chaps a while back but never got the chance to upload.. so here it is. oh hey a lemon picks up lemon notes that she put a lemon in chap fulfilling her promise

Ok I'm proud to say That this will be the last chap. Minus the epilogue..... Well it's been great my homies I'll always remember the crazy times I wrote about.. Flash back to when she misspelled ru instead of ra causing her to pantz herself in the hula hoop match Nope the memories won't get any better than that. Any ways this week we will have a special competition. If only I could remember what said competition is. Damn it. This is what happens when my muse decides to be a....... Hello Sapphire Shi camera pans over to Ruby's muse

Sap: Hello you swearing in Japanese

Ru: I can destroy you, did you know that

Sap: Puts ruby in sleeper hold my dear your starting to agitate me.

Ru: I'll agitate your face in a second reverse sleeper hold against Sap.

Sap: I'm thirsty wanna get a drink?

Ru: sure.... But what about the fic competition?

Sap: Screw it just give it to Supergirl, besides we've got Jolt.

Ru: ........Later suckers

Camera pans into Ruby's kitchen where Sap, Supergirl, and Ruby are drinking Jolt and making random anime characters strip for them

Ru: ah come on Merrick what's with the surplus of clothing

Merrick: this is indignant I am going to get my revenge on..... Are those pieces of candy corn I see down your shirt,

Ru: ??????? Wha.... Gets attacked by Merrick

Sap: she's sure going to thank me later

Super: What why he's attacking her?

Sap: Well not many people know this but Merrick loves candy corn and for some reason can't restrain himself when it comes to celebrating his....... Ahem finds.

Super: how did you find that out?

Sap: Well lets just say it's the same with Ru and myself

Super: o0'

Sap: Anyway would you like any characters to strip for you? Keep in the mind they all have a .... Thing in common with Merrick when it comes to weaknesses.

Super: In that case I better do the disclaimer fast. Ru doesn't even own her own neck. Therefore she has lack of ownership when it comes to any anime characters, series, etc. All she does own is her five foot monkey and fluffy pillow and blanket. Oh and her seven new hula hoops and this fab. Labtop that looks possessed. That's it so please don't sue her for she has no money. Now hmm... Oh I know who

On with the fic

Draka was in a place beyond the very essence of time itself. Suspended in a forever deep abyss. Time was floating past her in waves of bubbles. Then, like a butterfly in a cocoon, she emerged. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a orb, purple gas swirled around her. Everything seem to change in one instant. She heard someone yelling then everything around her went green, her body was enveloped with pain. Flashes of a battle surrounded her thoughts. It was between her brother and Dilandau. Various endings played out. All of them ending with one or the other dead. Her body and mind could not stand it any longer. She screamed.

Hitomi watched in shock as the absolute fortune machine started working. It powered up and a scream was heard, one that was quickly replaced by a roar. She watched in shock as a dragon of pure desolateness emerged from the machine. Suddenly she foresaw Allen and Van battling. Stop it her mind cried, she was transported into Van's conscious.

Just as she came to the conclusion that she was in love Van they were both embraced by darkness.

He stepped in front of her when vicious crimson eyes opened in the shadow before them. Their surrounding drastically changed so lightning started to swirl in the sapphire blueness.

"Van what's going on?"-Hitomi

"I...I think that's Draka... Which means ....Hitomi I want you to stay behind me If anything were to happen to you..."-Van

"I know .... We'll face it together I love you"-Hitomi

Flash

Dilandau was on the battle field the sky had turned a color darker than black. He turned to see Celena and Alan embrace each other, he smiled. It melted away as a knife seemed to tear through his insides all he felt was pain.

"Draka.."-D

He felt her agony, an unyielding sense of chaos wrapped around her and choked out what once was her innocence. He had to get to her, but his machine could not go any where. He suddenly remembered something she told him

"You can have my wings, I give you anything in my power"

"Give me your wings" he shouted to the heavens.

He was caught up in a brilliant light and when he next appeared his surroundings were similar to a sphere surrounded by lightning. Inside were two dragons one purely white the other black. His thoughts were interrupted when the seeress grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Come on, I need your help, Please we must stop Van and Draka from fighting. One will die if they don't"-Hitomi

He knocked the girl unconscious. 'Better so she won't get hurt' he told himself as he willed himself over to the dragons unaware of their screams and roars.

'Which dragon is Draka' his mind thought. He looked into the eyes of both dragons then back to Hitomi, his vision shrouded by his own obsidian wings.

'Draka?....' he turned back to the black dragon it growled ready to attack the angelic white dragon. Meanwhile the white dragon focused on him.

'If I can just get her to realize I am not her enemy, if I attack Dilandau All will be well'- Van

(: leave it to Van to be a dumbass, I mean come on it took him this long to realize he's in love with Hitomi and what does he say, I want your power I mean come on .....anyways)

The black dragon faced him, his breath caught. In it's crimson eyes that seemed to mirror his own a plague of grief was present. His thoughts were abruptly halted as the dragon ran at him. He drew up his wings to shield himself but nothing happened

Hitomi watched in horror as Van's fire blast hit the shell of Draka. In her last moment she turned into her true Draconian form and shielded Dilandau from the blast. She ran as Van went to his fallen sister. Dropping to his knees.

Dilandau looked up as Draka, the real Draka crumpled at his feet. He picked up her form as her brother and the seeress came up.

"..... Can you help her......"-D. He looked up at Hitomi, - "Please I can't lose her she... She loved me..."

Van looked at Dilandau no longer feeling the rage he once felt but a shared sense of loss.

Draka coughed, blood splashed her lips. She looked at him her eyes were no longer the too-deep blue they had once been. They were clear. She looked towards Hitomi and Van, opened her mouth and started speaking in a tongue foreign to his own.

Hitomi was in shock as Draka started speaking in Draconian. She began translating to the others.

"...I am free, I thank you both for letting me be apart of your lives. I will never forget you. I love you all. Van keep Hitomi safe"

The last thing she said was only understood by Dilandau. She turned to him her eyes a pale violet shade. "I love you, and I always will." With that her body started disappearing leaving only a silver feather behind.

Dilandau screamed to the heavens, his frustration and anger all turned into one drastic note.

All awoke in their own bodies.

Van looked up at the sky. -"Hitomi.........." He changed Escaflowne into it'd dragon form and took off to save Hitomi.

With tears Hitomi opened her eyes.

"Van's coming he's coming for me...."-Hitomi

"What..... what is this that these two share this love."-Dornkirk

Van flew past the warring soldiers towards the pillar of green light. Spiraling down he broke through the orb that unknowingly had held his sister.

"But can this moment ....can it last forever"-Dornkirk

The sky turned white and the armies stopped fighting everyone looked up as the dragon Escaflowne flew off. White feathers rained down and happiness flowed through everyone, well almost everyone.

The fortune teller looked up. "The Dragon people are dancing." he proclaimed.

Just below him rested the kneeling figure of Dilandau.

'Of coarse they're dancing you idiot, they.....have her back, who wouldn't be happy' he thought. He was met with a blinding light.

Ru looking very messed up I.e. Her clothes are torn and her hair is wild

Ru ties hair back and adjusts clothes: So there is the end of my last chap.

Sap: WTF, You know an epilogue is only suppose to be like a thirty years from now sort of thing right?

Ru: Yes but I'm short

Sap: What does that hafta do with anything.

Ru: Nothing

Sap: .....o0;

Ru: oh yeah, I was suppose to make a point wasn't I?

Sap anime face plants: Yes you stupid Bi..... What are you doing?

Ru: Who me? Innocently dangling circus peanuts with Dilandau attached infront of Sap

Sap: I love you snatches circus peanuts and runs away to a closet with Dilandau close behind

Ru: Anyways, my epilogue will be in the next chapter but I will complete this part of the story so don't worry.

Love you all r/r the short ru

Next Updation: The not so epilogue epilogue

Oh p.s. Draka is dead, and in the next chap. She's still dead.


	15. the not so epilogue epilogue

Um.... All of the previous chapters' disclaimers count for this one so sticks out tongue In this chap we have in announcer voice THE ULTIMATE CONTEST echoes 4 tymes In this we play ..... Looks around and sees Sap with the que cards Twister........ Their playing twister? I thought we could have more like a battle of wits.... Or something like that. What no I don't know the microphone is on. Oh crap.....oh screw it I don't want Twister anyway. Fine I will come up with something better. Don't talk about my mom like that. That's it. Ru walks off screen as technical difficulties flash on the screen while in the back ground you hear yelling, and loud crashes. Sap removes paper and you see Ru tied up in the background. ha my plan is going perfectly. I knew I could learn something from 'The Simpsons' that's right no one ever suspects the old pitfall gag. Now the real contest is ...... Um a race that's right I set up a racing coarse that our winners, Magicman, Thunder, and Supergirl have to go through. Camera pans over to Ruby sitting in her chair reading a Parasyte Manga Ru: now this is the life stretches Camera gets dragged back to Sap. Sap. I'm hurt you thought she was more important hump as if. Anyways our competitors will go through the dodge ball zone which is being manned by none other than Dilandau and his Dragonslayers shows Dilandau slapping his slayers stops and makes them all do a dramatic pose Sap: Dilandau, how do you think you and the rest of the slayers will do? Dil: we will destroy them all, then burn their remains yes burn, burn, burn hahahaha Slayers: o0; Sap: Right anyways next we have the ultimate temptation, In celebration of international Jell-o Day, we have The J-ello P-ool which contains 10,000 gallons of cubed j-ello both Strawberry and Watermelon flavored, and their Anime Hotties, which they hafta swim through and ignore. Lets say Hello to their Hotties. Camera shows Hitomi and Miguel with the RAH supergirl had stripping for her Hitomi: Hi sap. Thanks for having me here I love this. Swim for Hoops fund raisers, after all everyone needs hula hoops. Miguel: What I heard this was a chick J-ello wrestling contest RAH: hm...... I heard I was going to get snogging out of this. All turn toward sap Sap: Um.......Don't worry I promise all of you will get what you want...... Except you Hitomi but you do get a hula hoop out of this stealing one of Ruby's Hula hoops and gives it to Hitomi. Hitomi: Ok that will work um anyways were all just lazing about..... Oh and Miguel brought whip cream so we'll be playing with that later. Sap: Excellent. Creepy voice snaps out of it then our contestants have to climb up a rock wall while the Gundum Pilots shoot them with paintball guns. Camera shows GW Pilots Quatre: I don't like this Violence is not the answer Heero: Mission Accepted Stokes Guns while other pilots sweetdrop. Duo: um He-man your starting to scary me and Wu–man over here. Wufei: Injustice Me scared ha and why are we going to shoot a bunch of weak onnas anyway. Sap: A. Onnas aren't weak like you Mr. I just Love Getting Gum out-of-Sakura's-mouth. Wufei blushes B. There is one guy so gives the finger Wufei mutters: damn onnas, I don't see why we're doing this anyway Trowa: so we can make out with the elements. Others Gasp Quatre: He talked. Heero: ......Mona.......damn Quatre: Huh? I thought you like Mona as much as Wufei like Sakura. Duo: According to Caleros he forgot to call her......since last month. Quatre: ouch, I'm glad Ruby's okay with me not calling her Sap: that's because she's trying to limit how much she jumps you Quatre: blush Sap: Anyways lastly our competitors have to get past Ranama. Using only themselves and pail of water either hot or cold. Camera on Ranama Ranama: Hey Sap, so when do I get you to get rid of my fiancees? Sap: Looks around.....soon... Very soon coughs Now lets start our race Camera goes to start area where Magicman, Thunder and Supergirl stretch Smokegirl walks out with Bakura Magic: why are you here? Smoke: cause Sap and I are coexisting evils now readysetgo everyone looks at one another and takes off. Smoke: Now lets go Ru scored us some tickets to the pyros ballet Bakura: sweet Sap: and their they go through the pyros gauntlet of doom. It looks like Dilandau and his slayers are throwing balls only at Supergirl and Magic..... Lets go to our camera there camera shows Dilandau Dilandau: now remember Miguel promised to take all of your slaps for the next two months and get me a new lighter so don't hit his precious Thunder Sap: Man down, it looks like Magic has been knocked out can he recover in time? Probably. It looks as if Thunder is going to the lust pool of bow-chicka-wow-wow. Can she resist the one who saved her? Lets watch. Camera pool Thunder starts to swim when she sees Miguel Thunder: Hey, Thank you blush Miguel: uh.....it was nothing. Thunder gets Jumped by Super Hey Sap was actually telling the truth. RAH: but where's my snogging? Hitomi: She said you'd get it after the contest. RAH: woohoo. Magic swims by Magic: must resist Wing Goddess think of greater snogging possibilities. Sap: and there goes Magic passed the two warring females Warring Females: What...Oh crap Sap: and now magic is putting on his pads and straps for the summit. He's beginning to climb with Thunder and Super at his heels. Oh no all three are on the ground with a crazed Heero and the less enthused pilots shooting at them, how could they possibly survive. Ru walks up to Heero and taps him on the shoulder he turns around and shoots her on accident. Ru: Owww... you baka, Mona is here and I came to tell you to be nice but now she's going to kill you. Mona appears Mona: you ..... Shot.... Ruby... Omay oh kurso. Mona jumps Heero and drags him off Other pilots turn around to see their respective Elements while Quatre rushes to help Ruby Sap: what the hell, meh at least our contestants got to the top now they just hafta get past Ranama. Magic appears with both buckets and splashes Ranama with cold water as Super and Thunder do the opposite Ranama in the mean time is attacked by Shampoo and his other fiancees everyone runs past him at the same time. Sap: It's very close there folks so we hafta watch the play back. Watches playback to show Thunder winning Sap: and there you have it our runners up get their hotties in a closet, While Thunder and Miguel get a years worth of tickets to the pyro. A ballet where you get to blow up the random stuff dancing thank you and later wait where's Mona? Duo: beating Heero in a shooting game (His worst nightmare) while making him wear a kiss the cook apron and eating chocolate rum cake (The two combined things that get him drunk.) Sap: now on to the freaking fic. the freaking fic He shielded his eyes, when he opened them, he saw Folken, a man and a woman who looked very much like Draka, carrying her form. He knelt down and bowed knowing they were her departed parents, "So Folken this is who you choose your sister to marry?"-Gaou "I believe he is the only one who can stand up to her and not die"-Folken "Hahahaha and I wonder who she got that from"-Gaou "Oh stop, besides it's impolite to ignore him, you may rise it's not like were royalty or...never mind just stand up so we can have a look at you."-Varie He stood up, Folken now carried Draka's form and he had to stop himself from running to her. Varie smiled. "You know she hasn't awaken yet"-Varie- "which means she, however much she thinks she is, she's not ready, not for the afterlife anyway" "I don't understand"-Dil "Well lets put it this way for us time has no meaning, a year could be a sec or millennia, depending how we want it. Draka gave her life to you, but she also bonded her wings, and soul, so.... Welcome to the family."-Gaou. "So...I'm dead?"-Dilandau. "Well....no they just wanted to meet you"-Folken. Gaou shook Dilandau's hand while Varie gave him a kiss on the cheek. Folken...stared. "Well take good care of her.....and don't let her kill you.... your sweet"-Varie "I......I can't maim I don't deserve her I .. I've killed so many... And I was the reason why she died."-Dilandau "Told ya son you owe me $5"-Gaou "Damn it, ya couldn't just take her and run could ya"-Folken. Dil-???????????.....huh? Varie- oh shut up you two, yes we know your history and also your history with our daughter. Dilandau shocked look. hahaha don't worry we also know how much you care for her so honestly I could think of no one better than you to take care of her. Anyways time for you to go."-Varie "but..but..for the record she came on to me"-Dilandau stuttering. Everyone around him began laughing. Folken walked up and placed her in his arms. He began falling so in an effort to absorb the impact he placed Draka above of him. They seem to drift forever when her wings sprouted from her back and opened up. They drifted some more when her eyes opened. He gasped to the pale violet shade they were now. She smiled and kissed him, his thoughts blurred beyond reason. When Dilandau opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the smiling angel above him. The second thing he noticed was that after her wings dissipated, it was clear she topless. (Laughing on the ground) His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on a door was heard. The angel above him was now beside him covering herself with a blanket. He looked around and found himself in a bedroom fit for a king. "Come in"-Draka, while he found himself growling from the interruption and in shock as Miguel and the rest of his slayers came in and bowed before him. "Sir, we have come to receive our orders from the general of Fanelia."-Miguel. He was speechless as the nymph beside him grabbed his butt and told him it was him. "I think the general would like you to assist my brother in the repairs of Fanelia, isn't that right sir"-Draka. He snapped out of his stuper. "Yes, um do that, I will be among you shortly, now go."-Dilandau. "Yes sir" the all said in unison leaving their general to his....... Recuperation, they closed the door, leaving Draka on the floor laughing. "So, oh great General of Fanelia, would you like an explanation?"- Draka playfully. "Yes ........ after I take care of a minx" he replied coming off the bed pinning her down in the process and, taking her mouth with his. After a playful growl she pushed him off. "Keep playing like that and you not only will not see your men, we will not be able to say goodbye to Hitomi."- with darken eyes. She got up and threw some clothes to him and began putting on a loose black top, similar to her brothers. "I lose way too many shirts because of you I hope you know that"- Draka "Hm... I hope you tell exactly what I do so I can use it for further..... I mean so I know not what to do"- Dilandau with a knowing smirk his arms behind his head; then pulled her against him "You know, I need an incentive to be pleasant today, and I always test my incentive before I use it."- nipping her neck. Her eyes closed and Dilandau suddenly found himself on his back, with his arms pinned above him; about this time he thought to himself maybe he took it a little to far this time. "It is not nice to taunt dragons dear for thou are crunchy and go well with tarter sauce. Now if you are nice and stop playing with fire, although you so enjoy it much; A. you won't get burned B. you'll get a treat and C. your men won't ask why their general was heard screaming out, instead of give you kudos with having your mistress needing to stay in bed three days needing to recover." His mouth was left agape; he did not know what was more unsettling, the fact she currently had one up on him, or the fact he disliked her being referred to his mistress, when she was so much more. She closed her eyes once more and released her hold on him. "We need to go now Hitomi is about to leave."-Dra "Okay"-Dil. He pulled off his pants and pull on the new ones, gabbing a matching black shirt. After the material past over his eyes he realized his actions didn't go unnoticed. The female before him looked as if she was trying not to let herself ravish him. He was glad he had such reaction. It would be easier to convince her that she was not his mistress, she deserved more that. She looked away from him and started to walk away. "Come on, we need to leave now." walking out of the bedroom I won't forget you even when I become an old woman.- Hitomi In the distance Dilandau is seen trying to coax Draka off the roof while she is holding wood for his slayers. Dil- Get down from here.... It's not your job........ Are you listening to me?.... Draka, Hitomi told me not to let you get hurt. Dra- Our town, our responsibility so sticks tongue out Hey there's Hitomi, bye Hitomi. Dil- Your going to to drive me sane woman..... Later seeress, come back so Van won't get his panties in a twist gets hit by Draka "accidentally" and falls off the roof Dra- oh no how could I have been so clumsy, I forgot, you can help me by carrying water pours bucket of water on Dilandau drenching him Dil- Damn it!!!! Authoress Room Sap- what the hell that's not an epilogue, why can't you be like a normal respectable authoress. Ru- because I'm short. Sap- what the hell does that have to do with anything. Ru- nothing but in my defense I said it's a not so epilogue-epilogue. Sap- so are you going to write a real one, Ru- well since you asked...... No Sap- Bitch Ru- aww I love you to. Anyways I was just messing with you so here's the real epilogue. Hitomi got dressed today she was going back to Fanelia. She and Van were getting married after 8 yrs. She made the final adjustments on the red kimono she was wearing. Today she was to become Queen of Fanelia, the thought made her nauseous. She was checking herself in the mirror as her mother walked into her room, carrying a small box. "Well my dear.... I..... Don't forget to visit us"- with tears reflecting through the glass. Her mother lifted up the chest's top. Inside laid a black pearl necklace and matching butterfly beret with emerald and sapphire wings. She gasped. "They were your grandmother's. She wanted me to give them to you when you where ready." sniffing, while placing them on her daughter. Hitomi looked back at her. "Be happy dear."-M "I will mother, and I'll visit I promise"-H "Well, let's go."-M She and her mother walked outside the family room where her father and brother waited along with Yukari and Amano. Together the left towards the high school track field where their ride awaited. Draka walked back and forth on the "track" as she heard, waiting to take her soon to be sister-in-law, and her companions to Fanelia. She was not usually this irritated but by custom as a general she had to wear the "special" armor to commemorate the occasion, and of coarse the armor weighed at least three times her weight. She growled and heard a chuckle behind her. Hitomi appeared infront of her in a beautiful Crimson red dress. Draka whistled causing Hitomi to blush. "Wow, my brother is going to love that dress."-D "You really think so?"-H "Yeah of coarse. It's better than what I had to wear at mine."-D Hitomi remembered Draka's wedding, or "forcing" so to speak. She refused both Dilandau's pleas as well as her brother's for her to get married. Therefor they sort of forced her to get married. Flashback Do you Dilandau of the Dragon Knights of Fanelia take Draka to be your one and only?-priest. What kind of stupid question is that, we're here so marry us or I'll burn down your church.-Dil Dilandau you do not threaten the priest we've discuss this.-Van Well what kind of idiot is he, he knows we're getting married, other wise we would not have asked him.–D He wants to make sure it's not forced.-Van But......Oh #$%#&$ hell!!!!!!-Dil Don't swear you idiot then he'll know something's up.-Van Like he doesn't know now that you said something.-Dil Just answer his question Dilandau-Van Yes.-Dil Do you Draka swear to take Dilandau's needs above your own, to keep true to him, and only him?-priest. Um her voice is gone right now so we brought her brother in to answer for her.-Dil Yes-Van Oh that won't be necessary we could just have her nod yes or shake no.-priest Before Draka could answer Dilandau grabbed her and excused themselves for a moment to a near by closet, leaving Merle, Van, Hitomi, and the dragon knights in an awkward silence. dragon slayers= dragon knights Some shouting is heard in the background, mostly partaking various threats and swears, the others look at the ground enveloped in awkward silence. Finally a loud "Screw you and my brother, your both #$%&$ and I'm not going to take your $#!." is heard followed by a slam of the closet door. Draka locks the closet and looks towards the others threateningly. "Priest I do, and I'm out the rest of you saw it, I'm not going to kiss that ass so leave me alone, and don't you dare try to get him out of that closet while I'm here."- Draka. The priest blessed their marriage while Dilandau broke the door of the closet. Van paid the priest for repairs and Dilandau went off to find Draka. No one asked questions. Hitomi looked at Draka "So why didn't you want to get married to Dilandau, you both love each other so much?"-Hit "Actually I did it for two reasons, Dilandau didn't stress matrimony until after I told him I wouldn't, Reverse Psychology has so many uses."-Draka "Really, I never knew and the second reason?"-Hit "Well let's just say I figured I'd like to spend my time with him in other places than a party, and the look on his face after he busted into my room with me only wearing wings was priceless"-Draka laughing at a blushing Hitomi. "Which reminds me I have a present for you"-Draka helping the others onto the dragon. It flew up with a flash and landed on the outskirts of Fanelia where a royal carriage awaited. "You didn't have to you already gave me so much"-Hitomi "Don't worry about it"-Draka handing her five blue pendants. "Their for your family, and friends, so they can come any time they wish"-Draka "Thank you so much"-Hito already giving them to her family. Arrival Hitomi walked down the isle escorted by her father and Marmoru. Merle was in a bridesmaid dress sticking her tongue out at Draka who was with the other knights of Fanelia. As soon as she, and Van said I do Draka and Dilandau walked up to them and bowed. They sliced their left hand and placed it on the ground by the couples feet. "Our loyalty is yours, our life is our mates, and our blood is Fanelia's" The crowed all bowed respectfully to the new king and queen and cheering occurred from every corner. Draka and Dilandau's House "So did you like the wedding?"-Dilandau "Yes it was very nice"-Draka incoherently. "Do you regret ours"-Dilandau, his voice cracking. Draka looked up. Her wings ripped out of her back- "Do you regret me being a demon?" "I was the demon not you"-Dilandau unable to look her in the eye. "In that case I better not, our child will be demonic enough as it is"-Dra making Dilandau's head snap up. "Come fly with me and I'll show you how much I regret not knowing you sooner" her eyes glittering mischievously. "Well when you say it like that I am only at your every beck, although if we stay here I can show you quite a different way to fly"-D "I can live with that" taking Dilandau's hand and leading him into their bedroom. ru: I'm finished yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm sooooooooo flapping happy Jell-o for everyone. Starts crying then coughs and clutches her stomach Sap: that wasn't half bad a little sappy for my taste, but I like it ru: really puppy dog eyes sap: surprisingly yes now go to bed, your sick and need rest. Gives ru stuffed animal that resembles kumagoru-kun from gravitation which she does not own rights to ru: I love you sap. Sap: Joy now I know your hallucinating, love you too babes now sleep. Ru: kay falls asleep sap: ru's too ill to put up with even my crap, and it's the weekend so its 10 times worst, she also won't see her god-family for awhile. So be nice and r/r later jumps into the hammock ru got her for her b-day with the yuki doll Oh and don't get to comfy with us being buddies, it's only because she's sick. Signing off Sapphire shi and Chikyu ruby. 


End file.
